Brotherhood of Renegades
by INQ8448
Summary: Gaea has been defeated and things are returning to normal. Peace reigns once more. That is until Percy catches Annabeth kissing a new camper. Feeling betrayed and broken hearted, Percy leaves camp and meets a strange man with an offer that could fill the hole inside him: 'You can either walk out that door and go on with your broken life or you can swear off women forever.'
1. Chapter 1: Wallowing in Self Pity

_**A/N: Velkomen, mein komrades. I've given this fic a great deal of thought since I conceived this plot. Beacuase of this, I shall be devoting the majority of my ficcing attention to this as opposed to the other story plot I had. I hope you enjoy this :) It certainly breaks from the plots I've been reading in this category.**_

_**Oh, yeah. I should probably write this, huh?**_

_**Percy: I think you should.**_

_**Leman: Meh.**_

_**Frak you both.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape, or form the '**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**' series nor do I own the '**Heroes of Olympus'** series.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Wallowing in Self-Pity<strong>

_Athens, Greece…_

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over the city of Athens like a warm blanket of black that was spotted by the glimmer of stars. The citizens of the historic city were returning to their homes after the hot summer day. Some were in the bars or pubs that lined the streets. One such pub was of particular interest as someone of great renown among those who weren't mortals sat inside. The pub was empty of all occupants, save three people. A snoring figure slumped in a dark corner of the tap room while two people sat at the bar, one being the bartender. The youth sitting at the bar with his head in his hands had black hair and vibrant sea-green eyes. The bartender placed a small shot glass before the youth and stepped away to clean some mugs.<p>

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus, raised the shot glass to his lips and gulped down the fiery spirit, grimacing as the strong liquid cascaded down his throat. He banged the shot glass down on the bar and gestured for another. The bartender, an old wizened man with grey hair, eyed the young patron as he slid another glass in front of him. Percy wrapped his fingers slowly around the glass and knocked it back almost as fast as he had with the first. For a mere second, the alcohol soothed the pain he was feeling and he smiled in contentment. Then the pain returned. Growling deep in his throat, he placed the glass back on the bar counter and gestured again. The bartender sighed, placing another glass before the depressed demigod.

"Woman or work?" the old man asked in heavily accented English. Percy looked up, confused.

"Pardon?" he asked, his words partially slurred by the alcohol.

"There are only two reasons why someone with that face would be drinking," the bartender elaborated, running a cloth across the counter. "Woman or work?" Percy chuckled, taking the third shot glass.

"Both," he grunted before downing the contents. "My girl and I work together at a training camp for kids. We've been through a hell of a lot together and came close to dying several times. Few weeks ago, things started to settle down and we were happy. Then I caught her kissing this new guy behind one of the cabins. I didn't know what to do so I just ran." The bartender listened silently like he always did for the men and women who needed someone to talk to.

"Do you love her?" the old man asked. Percy looked up, as if surprised by the unexpected question. The young man looked at the shot glass in his hand thoughtfully, trying to think of an answer. The counter behind the shot glass was warped as he looked through the glass, his mind swirling around itself. Finally, he shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know," Percy said. "We've been through so much together. I guess I just wanted to be with someone who understood me." The grey haired bartender smiled gently and reached under the bar. He pulled out a bronze flask and swished it once to know if it still had some liquid in it. Nodding in satisfaction, he placed the flask on the counter in front of the demigod.

"On the house," he said. "But you're still paying for those shots." Percy smiled and nodded in thanks, watching the bartender walk through a door into the back. Sighing, the young man took the flask and opened it. He was about to take a swig when the hair on the back of his neck bristled and he froze. Something close by had the intention of doing him harm. Slowly, the demigod placed the flask back on the counter and reached into his pocket, feeling Ripetide in his pocket. Pull and flick. That's all it took. Just pull and flick-

Percy spun around, bringing his hand out of his pocket with Ripetide clenched in his fist. He thumbed the cap off and the bronze sword appeared in his hand. Percy fell into a crouch, ready for a sudden attack…

That never came. Percy blinked at the empty tap room in surprise. He was sure that someone or something had wanted to harm him. His shoulders tense from caution, Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out Ripetide's cap. After sheathing the weapon, the young demigod gave the pub a cursory glance. A subtle shift in the shadows caught his eye. Focusing his gaze on the shadows, Percy stepped backward apprehensively. A young man in his mid-twenties stepped into the light, a bemused expression on his face. He began to clap.

"Bravo," the strange man applauded. "You're just as alert as they said you were." The man's voice was a deep baritone that reverberated through the floor like a miniature earthquake. Percy glared at the man curiously. He certainly didn't recognize the stranger but he did know one thing: he wasn't mortal. No mortal would've ever known that Percy was a demigod. So he had to be either another demigod or a god.

"I'm sorry," Percy said. "Who are you?" The young man smiled as he sat at the bar. Percy looked at the man curiously. He had never seen him before, of that he was certain. He wore a long black coat that was probably how he had been able to remain hidden in the shadows for so long. His pants were a dark grey that hung in open ends around his ankles. Dark blue running shoes were laced on the stranger's feet and a dark grey shirt like his pants covered his torso. Despite the clothes, Percy knew that the man had an athletic build. He had sat at the bar with a comfortable grace that would've made Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, gape.

The strange man rapped twice on the bar counter to summon the bartender. The old man scurried from the back room. His eyes landed on the stranger and he smiled as he stepped forward with a hand outstretched, babbling in Greek as he moved. The stranger accepted the offered hand and shook it firmly before responding to the man in English.

"Gimme a bottle of the good stuff and two glasses," he ordered. The bartender nodded and hurried into the back. The stranger turned to the cautious Percy and gestured to the stool beside him.

"Sit," he said. "Please." Percy hesitated for a moment before accepting the offered seat and sat. He took advantage of the proximity and scrutinized the man's face. His eyes were a dark brownish-red, like rust. A scar ran across his right eye and intersected with another scar that ran horizontal from his right ear to end beneath his left eye. His skin was a colored bronze from exposure to the sun. Despite his apparently young age, his hair was a light grey that contrasted significantly with his darkened skin. Percy's observation was interrupted by the return of the bar tender. The old man held a dusty bottle in one hand and two short glasses in the other. He placed all three items on the counter and spoke to the stranger in Greek again.

"I'll pay," the stranger said as he stuffed a hand into a pocket and pulled out a wad of euros that he then handed to the barkeep. Nodding in thanks, the old man went into the back room to leave the two patrons in peace. Percy watched as the strange man picked up the dusty bottle and poured the contents into each glass. The liquid was like a dark gold, almost like nectar. Taking one of the glasses, he raised it in a toast.

"To Perseus Jackson," he toasted. "The Savior of Olympus." The man downed his drink in one swallow and shuddered before placing the glass back on the table to fill it again. Percy eyed the man cautiously, not touching his own beverage. The man noticed his untouched glass and frowned.

"Now then," he joked. "Don't leave me hanging. It's impolite." Percy narrowed his eyes and slowly took the glass of golden liquid. The demigod raised the glass towards the strange figure.

"To whoever the hell you are," he said brazenly before he knocked the drink back. He grimaced as the liquid touched his tongue. The burning sensation was much more potent than what he had received from the normal liquor. It took some time for the burning to abate and when it did Percy turned to the young man beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked, his words slurred almost beyond comprehension. The young man chuckled and pulled a plastic water bottle from his coat that he slid towards Percy.

"That'll help you feel better," he said, ignoring Percy's question. Percy looked at the water bottle then back at the young man. The young man snorted in amusement as he took the bottle and opened it. The son of Poseidon watched blearily while the young man air fountained for several seconds before lowering the bottle as he swallowed. He held the bottle out to Percy.

"Satisfied?" he asked cheerfully. Percy nodded sluggishly as he took the water bottle and guzzled it. Instantly his head felt better. The burning sensation in his throat was reduced to a dull throb and his eyesight had cleared. Frowning, Percy looked at the young man closely.

"Who are you?" he repeated. The young man smiled.

"Leman," he said, holding out a hand. "Leman Russano." Percy took the hand and shook it. Leman retrieved his hand and poured another drink out of the dusty bottle.

"I heard that you left your girl," Leman said as he watched the golden liquid cascade into the glass. "Cheated on you, did she?" Percy twisted his face into a grimace.

"I'm not sure," the son of Poseidon replied. "I didn't stay long enough to get the details. I just saw her kissing a newcomer to Camp and bolted without speaking." Leman chuckled.

"Well, you picked an ironic place to wallow in self-pity," he teased. "Drinking in the city named after your girlfriend's mother." Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

"How'd you know?" he asked quizzically. Leman chuckled again as he sipped slowly at his drink.

"I know a great many things," the young man replied. "It helps me do my job." Percy frowned at the young man's words.

"Who are you a son of?" he asked. Leman grinned wryly.

"Full of questions, aren't you?" he joked. "I'm a son of Hephaestus. I have never been to Camp Half-Blood. I was found and mentored when I was only five." Percy's frown deepened.

"Who mentored you?" the son of Poseidon asked. Leman's smile disappeared.

"A wise and dangerous man named Anathem," he answered. "A son of Athena. He died a year ago from a poisoned arrow he caught while we were fighting a Manticore." Percy lowered his gaze, understanding Leman's sorrow.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Leman snorted and smiled.

"Don't be," he chuckled. "He was a bit of a bastard at time but man. He sure knew how to fight. I've seen him beat down the Nemean Lion and walk away without a scratch." Percy gaped. Taking on the Nemean Lion alone was no laughing matter. The son of Poseidon himself had only been able to defeat the Nemean Lion all those years ago with the assistance of two huntresses, Thalia and Annabeth. And even then they had still been beaten pretty badly. But to defeat the Nemean Lion alone…

"He must've been a courageous man," Percy commented. Leman shrugged, sipping from his glass again.

"He had his moments," the son of Hephaestus grunted. "But I didn't come here to talk about my past. I came here to talk about your future." He shifted so that he could look at Percy directly. Percy blinked at the demigod in confusion.

"My future?" he asked. "What about my future?"

"I'm offering you a chance to be something incredible," Leman said in a hushed tone. "Something that lives in the shadows of history and works to help _all_ peoples, not just the self-serving gods and their offspring, but the entire _world._"

"Something incredible?"

"Yes, something incredible," Leman snapped irritated at Percy's parroting. "First question: do you like to fight?" Percy cocked his head to one side in puzzlement.

"Pardon?"

"Answer the question!" Leman barked.

"Yes!" Percy shot back. "I like to fight." Leman nodded.

"Good," he said. "If you didn't, I would've left by now. Second question: do you still love Annabeth?" Percy gulped. He honestly didn't know. Annabeth had been with him for most of his demigod life. She had supported him and fought with him for several years now. His mind flashed back to the Camp where he had noticed Annabeth kissing that camper. It could've been anything. It could've been an accident. The guy could've forced himself on her. It could've been mutual…

Then he remembered the sound Annabeth had made when that camper had kissed her. He remembered how he had seen her hands twisted into the guy's shirt. That image steeled his nerves. That image decided his answer. Percy looked at Leman with furious eyes.

"No," he growled. "I don't." Leman nodded, almost sadly.

"I'm not gonna say that's good," the demigod said. "But I can't have your head in the clouds if you're gonna be my apprentice. Third and final question: will you never love again?" Percy blinked in surprise. Now that one he hadn't seen coming.

"Pardon?" he asked. Leman's face went grim.

"You have two choices, Percy," he rumbled. "I'm offering you a once in a life-time chance to do something only a select few have ever done before. You can either walk out that door and go on with your broken life-" Leman pointed at the pub's door. "-or you can swear off women forever." Percy was silent as he weighed his options. Leave Leman's offer and remain a dog of war that came when called or become something that could affect the annals of history…

Percy knew that there was no going back, regardless of his decision. With that in mind, he stood from his stool. Leman's eyes flashed with fear, realizing that Percy was refusing his offer. Then Percy held out his hand. Leman was dumbstruck for a moment. Never before over the year since he had lost his mentor had someone accepted his offer. Until now. Leman looked up at Percy in awe and respect. Percy grinned wolfishly as he sealed his fate.

"When do we get started?" he asked gleefully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp, there you are. Percy has left Annabeth and things are changing once more. R&amp;R please. I'll be quicker to update if I get multiple reviews. Questions, comments, and criticisms are welcome.<strong>_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

_**A/N – Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays to you all! Here is my gift to yous all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Writing it was interesting experience. Originally, it was going to be the Fates ordering Leman's group around. But then I changed it to something I liked more.**_

_**Anyvays, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: A New Beginning<strong>

_Half-Blood Hill…Camp Half-Blood, Manhattan…_

* * *

><p>Percy looked down with a blank expression at Camp Half-Blood from his vantage point on Half-Blood Hill. When Leman had told him to return to the camp that now held so many painful memories for the son of Poseidon, Percy had nearly choked on his pizza. The young demigod grimaced as he recalled the conversation he had had with the son of Hephaestus a day earlier…<p>

_One day ago in Athens, Greece…_

"G-go back?!" Percy spluttered, spewing bits of cheese and pepperoni across the table. Leman peered down with a blank look as the chunks of pizza hit his chest. Twisting his face into a disgusted expression, he grabbed a napkin and began wiping the food from his shirt.

"Yes, go back," Leman echoed as he placed the dirty napkin on his empty plate. He had consumed his food long ago with an efficiency that had baffled the young demigod across from him. Percy swallowed his food and dropped his pizza to his plate.

"Why do I need to go back?" he asked, wiping his lips with a napkin. Leman smirked.

"How old do you think I am?" the demigod asked slyly. Percy blinked, baffled as to where that question had come from.

"Um…" he mumbled. "Nineteen? Twenty?" Leman looked at Percy for a few seconds before he nearly fell out of his chair laughing. Percy frowned at the son of Hephaestus in annoyance. Leman wiped a tear away from his eye, still chuckling.

"As of last month," he gasped. "I am 87 years of age." Percy felt his jaw drop hard. He stared at the young man before him, awestruck as to how he looked so young. Leman had told him of his own dislike for the Olympian gods earlier. So, it was unlikely he had received immortality from them. Leman spoke as if reading Percy's mind.

"Way back when, in more unhospitable times," Leman explained. "There was a group of individuals who believed that Heroes alone would not be able to protect the Earth from hostile forces. This group decided that more subtle methods would be required during Earth's history. So, the Brotherhood of Renegades was formed. With the help of a few _friends,_ we of the Brotherhood have the abilities and equipment to turn the tide in any conflict." Percy cocked his head in interest.

"What did you do in the Titan War?" he asked curiously. Leman smiled slightly.

"There were a significant number of monsters waiting in the Appalachian Mountains," Leman described. "Had they attacked, you would have lost to vastly superior numbers. Me and Anathem booby trapped the entire range and blew the monsters back to Tartarus. It was quite a fantastic fireworks show." Percy was impressed. But he had another question.

"What about the war against Gaea?" Leman frowned for a moment, recalling a particularly grim memory.

"In that, we did little," the son of Hephaestus said finally. "But we did fight a key battle." Percy leaned forward in interest.

"Yes?" he prompted. Leman chuckled.

"Gaea sent monsters to sack and defile the temples of Jupiter and Neptune in Rome," the old demigod recalled. "Thanks to the help of two more teams from the Brotherhood, we were able to push the monsters back. That's where I got this." Leman rolled up his shirt and pointed at a hideous scar that ran across his toned stomach. Percy gaped in awe at the injury. Leman had been telling the truth. Had the Brotherhood not taken part in the wars, even if they were minor roles, the Titans or Giants would surely be ruling the world today.

"That still doesn't explain your immortality," the son of Poseidon pointed out. Leman nodded sagely as he sipped at some water.

"All in good time will our secrets be revealed," the son of Hephaestus replied cheekily. Percy groaned in annoyance. The old demigod had explained how the Brotherhood had helped save the world, but he still wanted to keep secrets.

"I do have to warn you though," Leman continued, grinning. "The Brotherhood's work hours are horrid and the publicity sucks. We might as well be dead. Which is why you're going back to Camp Half-Blood."

"And what good will that bring?" Percy growled. "Annabeth obviously doesn't want me anymore. Why should I go back to where I'm not wanted?" Leman looked at the young demigod sadly. When Leman's mentor, Anathem, had approached Leman after the son of Hephaestus had lost his mother and step-father during World War II, the youth had been stubborn in his desire to keep contact with his younger siblings. It had taken some time and a great deal of convincing and coercion, but Leman eventually understood that torturing his siblings by being in constant danger was no way to live. So he had climbed the Big Ben clock tower and walked off the edge into open air.

"Annabeth may not want you," Leman said softly. "But there are still friends who care for you. Saying goodbye should ease your mind." Percy listened to the older demigod in silence. He understood what the son of Hephaestus was saying and even agreed that it was necessary. But doing it…that would hurt.

"Ok," Percy said finally. "I'll do it." Leman nodded.

"After you've said your goodbyes, go to the arena in Camp Half-Blood," Leman said. "That's where you'll 'die'. After that, we start your induction into the Brotherhood." Percy nodded and stood. He moved to leave but hesitated, remembering their lunch.

"I'll pay for it," the son of Hephaestus said, waving his hand. "Good luck."

_Present…_

As he walked into Camp, Percy felt a tear roll down his cheek. He looked up at the Big House in silence, remembering how kind Chiron had been to him. The old centaur had been patient and soft-spoken where Percy had been concerned and had thus earned the demigod's respect. Sighing and setting his jaw, Percy walked into Big House. He gazed around, taking a breath in to savor the smells that he would probably never smell again.

"Percy!" Chiron cried. Percy jerked and swung around in surprise. Chiron was standing beside the ping-pong table where the campers would prepare for battle along with several other counselors. Jason, Piper, and Leo stood on one side while Thalia, Annabeth, Chiron, and Nico stood on another. Clarisse sat at the far end with her feet up on the table. Percy smiled at his friends but hardened his gaze when he looked at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Where have you been?" Chiron asked eagerly. Percy was silent as he gathered his thoughts. Inhaling deeply, he spoke.

"Been talking with a friend," Percy replied vaguely. Jason cocked his head to one side, his face curious.

"What friend?" the son of Zeus asked. Percy waved the question away.

"It's not important," he said dismissively. "I just came back to say goodbye." The room's occupants gaped in surprise and shock. Thalia was the first to reacquire her faculties.

"Goodbye?" she echoed. "What the hell for?" Percy cast a hard glared at Annabeth before addressing Chiron and the counselors.

"I need a change of scene," he growled. "I'm tired of being the gods' attack dog." Chiron blinked in surprise.

"Where will you go?" the old centaur asked. "Will we see you again?" Percy smiled sadly at his friends, avoiding Annabeth's confused gaze.

"I don't know where I'll go," Percy replied honestly. "But I do know that you'll never see me again." He walked up to Chiron and held out his hand. Tears formed in the old centaur's eyes and he ignored the offered hand, embracing the son of Poseidon instead.

"I'll miss you, Percy," Chiron murmured. Percy hesitated, unused to such a reaction from the old centaur. It hurt that he had to leave his friends. It truly did. But he needed some time away. Percy returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around Chiron's torso for the briefest of moments. Then he stepped back and grinned. Chiron patted Percy's shoulders before the demigod turned to say goodbye to the rest of his friends. Jason, Leo, and Nico all grasped forearms with him, Piper kissed him on the cheek, Thalia gave him a quick squeeze of a hug, and Clarisse punched him in the shoulder. Only Annabeth remained where she was, tears running openly down her face. Percy broke away from Thalia and gave Annabeth a blank look.

_I know_, the son of Poseidon mouthed. Annabeth stiffened, gasping softly as her mind raced in panic. Percy walked out of the room and left the Big House. He heard raised voices as he headed towards the arena. Someone yelled in the Big House, causing several heads to poke out of the cabins. Percy continued walking until he glanced over his shoulder to see a congregation of campers jogging behind him, Annabeth and Thalia at its head. Rolling his eyes, he broke into a swift trot. The pounding of feet behind him gave the son of Poseidon reason to hurry and he sped up into a dead sprint. Percy entered the arena, his heart racing.

Leman stood at the center of the arena, his long coat billowing gently in the breeze as it hung from a practice dummy beside him. The son of Hephaestus turned from where he was standing and noticed Percy. The demigod frowned in confusion at Percy's state.

"What'd you do?" he teased. "Kiss Artemis?" Percy heaved a breath and glared at the older demigod.

"They're coming," he gasped. "Better kill me when they all get here." Leman blinked in surprise before he whirled and grabbed his coat.

"Gimme a second," Leman said as he shrugged into his coat. "Gotta get a weapon." Percy frowned.

"Why?" he wheezed. "Can't you just make it look like a monster did it?" Leman paused.

"That's actually a good idea," he muttered. "Gimme a moment to change." Percy cocked his head to one side in confusion then shook his head dismissively.

"Do it quickly," Percy panted. "They're right behind me." Leman sniggered and disappeared in a puff of black dust. Percy blinked in surprise as the dust settled to reveal a large male wolf that was as large as a hummer and colored black like the darkest night. As if on cue, the campers that had been pursuing Percy reached the arena in time to see the wolf appear. Annabeth, Thalia, and Chiron ran forward to Percy but were stopped by the wolf's aggressive growl.

"Come no further," it warned. "I must address the son of Poseidon." The campers and Chiron watched apprehensively as the black wolf turned back to Percy. Percy was just as shocked as the campers at the wolf's appearance. The wolf winked a large red eye at Percy. Percy cocked his head to one side in confusion. Then he noticed the hammer and anvil symbol handing from a chain around the beast's thick neck. Percy's eyes widened in recognition and he looked into the glowing red eyes.

_Leman,_ he thought. The wolf gave an almost imperceptible nod before speaking.

"Perseus Jackson," the wolf growled. "Do you wish to accept your fate?" Percy nodded in confirmation to the great wolf without hesitation.

"Then you must end so that you may begin," it snarled. Only three people heard the wolf's words: Percy who was standing before it, the hidden Nico who was standing in the shadows by a wall, and Annabeth who had crept silently forward to listen. Annabeth's eyes widened in realization and horror.

"No!" she cried, leaping forward to grab Percy. The son of Poseidon turned and gave her a violent glare. Annabeth froze, paralyzed.

"Do it," Percy ordered to the wolf. Annabeth watched in horror as huge beast snatched Percy in its jaws and shook him like a doll. The campers gasped in shock and surprise as the large teeth surged through Percy's chest, causing a trail of blood to pour down onto the sanded floor of the arena. Percy looked at Annabeth from where he hung in the wolf's maw as his vision clouded. One thought echoed in his mind as darkness closed in on him.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she didn't want him and was trying to push the guy away. I guess I'll never know now…maybe it's probably for the best…_

The wolf opened its mouth, releasing Percy from its deadly hold. Percy seemed to fall in slow motion. Tears cascaded down Annabeth's face as she rushed forward to catch the falling son of Poseidon. Just as her fingers touched his shirt Percy was gone, the wolf with him. Annabeth was still for a moment, her brain trying to recognize what had just transpired before her. Then she crumpled to the ground and wept.

In the shadows of the arena, Nico watched the campers mourn the death of their friend and comrade was blurry eyes. He sucked a rattling breath as he felt Percy enter into the Underworld. With a heavy heart, the son of Hades turned and walked several steps away from the grieving campers, intent on speaking to his father when he had the chance.

Chiron stepped forward to stand beside the weeping Annabeth. Thalia stood several feet away, her fists balled in fury. She blamed the daughter of Athena for Percy's death. It would take some time for their friendship to mend. Chiron looked to the heavens and spoke a few words of prayer under his breath. Almost instantly, the entire Olympian Council appeared before the campers in a loose half-circle. Zeus had a bored expression on his face as he stepped forward to address Chiron.

"What is it, Chiron?" the King of the Gods sighed. Chiron looked first at Zeus then Poseidon.

"Percy is dead," the old centaur mumbled. "A great black wolf killed him." The Olympian Council gasped in surprise. Disbelief twisted Poseidon's face as he cast a panicked look to Hades. The Lord of the Dead stiffened.

"Chiron is right," Hades confirmed softly. "Percy has passed into my realm." A stunned silence fell over those gathered. Then Poseidon roared in anguish. The Sea God's cry of pain and loss was heard throughout the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy dies. The End :3 Kidding. Yes, Percy is "dead" for lack of a better word. R&amp;R please. I'll be more eager and inclined to upload new chapters the more reviews I get. Also, those who review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter. Aside from that, stay tuned for one count of regret next chapter.<strong>_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Regrets and Augments

_**A/N – Hope you peoples enjoyed your holidays/wintermas/break from whatever the carp you people do :3 Here's a chapter of regrets and reveals. Read on!**_

_**Also, I'm just coming off a particularly traumatic bout of depression thanks to Episode 62 of 'Ace of the Diamond'. Worry not, there will be more chapters on schedule.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Regrets and Augments<strong>

_Camp Half-Blood…Two weeks after Percy's demise…_

* * *

><p>The effect of Percy's death on the demigods of Camp Half-Blood was worse than bad. It was horrific. Those who knew him were shocked and dumbstruck that the son of Poseidon had decided to die for apparently no reason other than the fact that he was tired of being the gods' attack dog. The demigods understood that Percy didn't like being on a leash but it was rather drastic for him to let himself die to get out of it. The gods of Olympus had even been affected by the hero's death, Poseidon most of all. The God of the Sea had been struck hard by the death of his only son and the seas acted to match his moods. Multiple storms raged across the surface of the Earth, all of them caused by the sea-born hurricanes caused by Poseidon. Even the gods that had had bad relationships with the son of Poseidon felt sorrow and regret. Zeus would even stare off into the distance every so often, remembering the young hero.<p>

Annabeth sat on what had been Percy's bed in the Poseidon Cabin and looked at the surrounding walls in sorrowful silence. She would never be able to see him again. Never be able to hear his laugh, never be able to look into his sea-green eyes, never be able to be held by him. What hurt the most was that she'd never be able to explain herself.

Annabeth had suffered the greatest from Percy's death. The daughter of Athena knew there was a secondary reason for why her boyfriend had let that black wolf kill him. He had seen her kissing that new camper behind a cabin several days ago. Granted, the kiss hadn't been mutual and she had voiced her opinion after the kiss by slapping the offending camper. But Percy hadn't stayed long enough to listen to Annabeth's explanation. He had just bolted in rage and betrayal. Originally, Annabeth had blamed Percy's death on the demigod himself but after a great deal of thought, she realized that she was lying to herself. Annabeth was responsible. All the blame was on her. And Thalia agreed happily.

Thalia had grown to despise Annabeth after Percy's death. The daughter of Zeus hardly visited Camp Half-Blood anymore. She spent most of her time with the Hunt or on missions from Artemis. The only times she actually visited Camp Half-Blood was to check in with Chiron every once in a while or to talk with her brother, Jason. She never spoke to Annabeth anymore. The other campers were quick to follow her lead. The only people who would even stand in the same room with Annabeth now were Chiron, Piper, Jason, and Leo. Even Annabeth's siblings in the Athena Cabin gave her a wide birth. She couldn't blame them. Percy had been a hero to them all. And most everyone blamed her for his leaving.

Annabeth sobbed, dropping her head to her hands. Everything had been settling down. Things had been returning to normal. Then this had happened. Did the Fates hate her?

"Annabeth?" a curt voice coughed. Annabeth looked up in surprise, wiping her eyes. Athena stood before her, a somber expression on her regal face.

"Mom?" Annabeth choked out, her voice ragged from crying. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a job for you," the Goddess of Wisdom declared. "In Greece." Annabeth blinked, stunned.

"In Greece?" she echoed. "Doing what?" Athena gave her daughter a small smile.

"Rebuilding, of course," she replied. "You did want to be an architect, didn't you? I'm going you the chance to be one." Annabeth smiled for the first time in days and stood, bowing to her mother.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "What is to be my task?" Athena's smile widened as she waved her hand, summoning plans for her daughter to look over. Yes, getting Annabeth's mind off Percy and away from Camp Half-Blood would be for the best. At least until the wounds had healed.

_Somewhere in the Underworld…_

Percy awoke to a raging headache. The young son of Poseidon winced as the pain in his forehead pulsed one too many times in rapid succession. Grimacing, he reached up with a tentative hand to touch the pain's point of origin. The young demigod saw stars as his fingers brushed over the sore spot. A torch flickered in a bracket on the wall, providing a miniscule amount of lighting. Dizzily, he tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice chortled to his left. Percy recognized the voice but didn't try to sit up. Instead, he rolled his head to see the speaker. Leman sat on a short stool several feet away, his back bent forward as he leaned his elbows on his knees. Percy caught a small smirk on the demigod's face and harrumphed.

"Shaddup," he grunted, rolling onto his side. Slowly, he sat up. The pain in his head flared again and he cursed as he held his head gingerly. Blinking through tears of pain, Percy looked up at Leman. The smile had left the son of Hephaestus' face.

"Where am I?" Percy croaked. Leman stood, gesturing at the small stone room they were in.

"The Underworld," Leman replied. Percy gaped and jerked to his feet in surprise only to drop back to the bed.

"The Underworld?" Percy echoed weakly, cradling his pounding skull. "Why are we down here?"

"This is where your training begins," Leman explained. "First we need to get Hades' blessing and then we need to speak with the Commandants." Percy frowned.

"Isn't Hades one of the Olympians you despise?" he asked curiously. "And what are the Commandants?" Leman chuckled.

"The Commandants are the original members of the Brotherhood," the son of Hephaestus chortled. "They were encased in stone to escape death. And Hades is my favorite Olympian by far. How did you think I was able to hide from you in Athens?" Percy thought back to their first meeting, remembering that there had been a suspicious amount of shadow in one corner of the pub taproom.

"The Shadows," Percy recalled. Leman nodded once in semi-confirmation. Percy was right, but nor was he wrong. Hades' children did have control over shadows, but they were not something his blessed heroes were allowed.

"Among other things," Leman added vaguely. "Hades and the Brotherhood have an understanding. We do favors for each other for mutual benefit. I was the one who protected Bianca and Nico until they were placed in the Lotus Hotel." Percy's eyes widened in surprise. Then his face fell, remembering the daughter of Hades who had died on his watch.

"I'm sorry about Bianca," he mumbled, head bowed. Leman waved his hand.

"It wasn't your fault," the son of Hephaestus countered. "I was able to talk to her before she chose rebirth. She doesn't blame you for her death. She did say one thing." Percy raised his head

"She did?" Leman nodded.

"'Stop blaming yourself'," he said, raising his voice in pitch to match Bianca's. Percy smiled weakly. He still felt some guilt about Bianca's death despite being told by his friends to let it go. Now he truly could.

"Does Nico know who you actually are?" he asked. Leman lifted his hands in a shrug.

"Perhaps," the demigod responded. "The Brotherhood has always used cover names in case we come across someone we knew before the Rite. But Nico is a rather inquisitive boy when he wants to be. He almost found me out two years ago." Leman shook his head and smiled, recalling the memory fondly.

"What's your cover name?" Percy asked. Leman snorted.

"Fenris," he chuckled. "My mentor had a sense of humor. When he was training me, he was having a bit of a disagreement with Lupa. Out of spite, he gave me the 'Fenris' moniker, the name of the Great Wolf from Norse Mythology. That and he said I reminded him of a wolf." Percy grinned, amused by the story. He now knew what the black wolf had to do with Leman.

"What's my cover name going to be?" he asked, somewhat eagerly. Leman smiled at his new comrade and stroked his chin thoughtfully, considering the question. After a few minutes, he shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he evaded. "Gimme a few months to train you and I'll know." Percy slumped slightly, partially from disappointment but mostly from exhaustion. He yawned as his vision became blurry. Leman was at his side in an instant.

"Carefully," the demigod murmured. "You've been through a lot in two weeks." Percy tried to blink in surprise but his eyelids were too heavy. He settled for a surprised expression.

"Two weeks?" the son of Poseidon mumbled. "That long?"

"Eeyup," Leman replied, his voice sounding distant. "In a few more days, you'll begin your training after the second stage of the Rite has been completed." Percy nodded sluggishly as exhaustion took a firm hold of his body.

"Can't wait," he yawned. Leman's chuckle was muted and then blackness overtook the son of Poseidon.

Leman watched Percy fall into Morpheus' embrace, mulling over his thoughts in silence. On average, three weeks were required to change a recruit's body into a hardened and powerful tool that would fit his needs. After that came the Dimming. Leman wasn't enthusiastic about watching the young demigod get cut off from his emotions. It wasn't pleasant, watching someone become a husk of their former selves for a time, even if it wasn't permanent. But it was necessary. At least for the first few years until they were capable of keeping themselves detached from society. Ah, Leman would worry about that when the moment came. Now it was time to prepare Percy for the changes he would undergo.

Leman whispered some choices words under his breath, summoning the statues of the Commandants. Black dust rose from under Leman's coat and separated into three swirling vortexes. Without warning the clouds of dust evaporated, revealing a trio of figures carved from marble. Each statue was different in one way or another.

One was of an old male warrior of great build who was clothed in a tunic and breastplate while his nether regions were protected by a studded leather skirt. His plumed Centurion's helm sat in the crook of his right arm and his left hand rested on the hilt of a sword. A grim expression was carved into his scarred but clean-shaven face. His demeanor was that of a military official surveying his troops that was fully capable of imparting a world of hurt on his opponents.

The second statue was of a younger man of a more medium stature than the first. His clothing and accoutrements consisted of a long tunic with an intricate brooch pinned at his shoulder and a scroll grasped in one hand marking him as a scholar. The expression on the youth's face was pinched and furrowed, like he was mulling over a particularly difficult question.

The third and final statue was another man of indeterminate age garbed in a concealing hood and jacket. His face seemed to be hidden beneath his shadowy hood but what features that could be out were hard and stony like a mountainside. An intricately carved bow hung loosely in his hand but his shoulders were tense, as if ready to strike at any time. An elegant sword was sheathed at his waist on a belt that held up seemingly bagged pants. Of the three, he looked the youngest.

Leman bowed to the statues respectfully in turn. When he straightened, he saw the face etched into the wall. Smiling, he knelt before it.

"Oure," he murmured. "It's an honor to be in your presence." The ruler of the Mountain oreads smiled down at the son of Hephaestus.

"Rise, Young Russano," Oure boomed. "How fares the son of Poseidon?" Leman cast a looked over his shoulder at the sleeping Percy.

"Surprisingly well, my lord," Leman replied, turning back to the Mountain Lord. "He should be ready for your and Hades' blessing in another week." Oure's smile widened and he nodded in acknowledgment. The Mountain Lord peered around the room, his stony eyes coming to rest on the three statues.

"Hello, my old friends," he greeted.

"_Greetings,_" the scholar replied.

"_My lord,_" the warrior grunted.

"_Sir,_" the ranger whispered. "_Do you think the boy will survive the Dimming?_"

"_Most probably,_" the scholar mused. "_He has been hurt emotionally. I think he will welcome the escape._"

"_He's a most talented fighter,_" the warrior acknowledged. "_He will find a way to survive._"

"_As long as the Dimming doesn't kill him,_" the ranger commented darkly.

"I have faith in him, Master Zerus," Leman growled. "He will survive and become stronger."

"_He'll have to train his mind to remain loyal to the Oath,_" the scholar pointed out. "_There are only two ways to leave the Brotherhood._"

"_Death or banishment,_" the warrior finished. "_Talum is correct. His mind and body must be trained to resist temptation._"

"I'm sure he'll manage," Oure rumbled. "You had the same issues at his age, didn't you, Markus?" The warrior sighed and grunted his agreement. Leman marveled at how the Commandants had remained sane over the centuries that had been encased in stone. Lesser men would have begged for death after a few years, but not them. Instead, they drove forward with the intent to make the Earth better for both mortals and demigods. Although they were unable to move or take action, their wisdom and knowledge was passed down throughout the ages.

"_Let us begin then,_" Talum declared. "_His abilities must be augmented so that he can better complete his tasks._"

"_Indeed,_" Markus agreed. "_Oure, if you wouldn't mind._" Oure nodded and opened his mouth wide. Leman walked over to the gaping maw in the wall and reached inside. After a few seconds, he brought his arm out, revealing a dull steel mask accented with green clutched in his hand. A chant was taken up by the three statues as Leman turned to Percy.

"Young demigod," Oure recited. "You have been chosen to serve the Brotherhood in the Mountains. You are one of a select few who walk this Earth for the benefit of all who live upon her. Let these gifts guide you in your task and protect you from danger."

"_Wisdom,_" Talum intoned. "_May your knowledge give you the advantages you need to deal with any adversary you come across._" A purple cloud of sparkling dust formed before the statue of the scholar and whizzed forward to merge with Percy. The son of Poseidon shuddered as the cloud melted into his skull, imparting Talum's gift.

"_Stealth,_" Zerus murmured. "_May your presence be hidden from all beings, be them god, Titan, Giant, or hero._" A glistening shadow detached itself from the wall and stitched itself to the shadow of Percy cast by the lone torch that sputtered in the room.

"_Strength,_" Markus grunted. "_May your abilities and prowess in combat give you the capacity to survive any encounter._" Anaklusmos slid out of Percy's pocket in pen form and hovered above the sleeping demigod. The pen grew into the bronze sword and glowed briefly, casting a red light about the room before the glow faded. The sword turned back into a pen and dropped down to Percy's chest with a soft thud.

"Immortality," Oure rumbled, his powerful voice reverberating through the room. "Only combat will bring you death. Walk wisely." Stone cracked above Percy and a hand formed from the ruptured stone. The hand reached down and completely covered Percy's body. For several seconds, nothing happened. Then a bright light shone through the gaps in the great fingers. The hand disintegrated into a choking cloud of dust and sloughed off Percy in ripples. Leman stepped forward, the steel mask held reverently in both hands.

"This mask," the son of Hephaestus said softly. "Will be what the world sees. Shape it to your chosen form and name yourself." Carefully, almost cautiously, Leman rested the blank mask on Percy's face. Instantly, the young demigod's body went rigid as the mask attached itself to his skin. Steam raced from his ears and blood oozed from every orifice of his body as the young man began to writhe and spasm. Leman stepped back out of the way of the flailing limbs. The son of Poseidon jerked and juked on the cot for almost five minutes before his tension ridden body slowly relaxed. His hair steamed. His breathing slowed. He became silent.

Leman edged forward apprehensively and looked down at his new partner.

"What is your name?" he asked. Percy didn't respond for a second. Then his eyes shot open, revealing eyes that sparkled like emeralds. His lips parted and he spoke. His words shook the room with unbridled power.

"My name…is Orcan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooooooh :3 The patron of the Brotherhood is revealed. Now to think of a baddie…<strong>_

_**R&R please. I like getting feedback on my writing.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Dimming

_**A/N – Yoho! Happy New Year peoples! I hope you all enjoyed your holidays/breaks to the fullest! I have a villain in mind that should be making a small appearance in the next few chapters. Aside from that, enjoy!**_

_**Oh, I believe you peoples can help me with a thing. I need a name for the camper that 'forced' himself on Annabeth (unsuccessfully I might add). Give a name in a review and for the next chapter, I'll make a poll to decide the final name. Danke!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: The Dimming<strong>

_The Underworld…__ Three weeks after Percy's 'demise'…_

* * *

><p>"I've got a bad feeling about this," Percy muttered as Leman led him deeper into the Underworld. The son of Poseidon had awoken again several hours earlier. His headache had thankfully disappeared, but the rest of his body was ridiculously sore. He felt as if he had gone several all-weapons sparring rounds with Jason and had lost each one. Leman chuckled, casting a bemused look over his shoulder.<p>

"I had that same feeling when I came down here for the Dimming," the son of Hephaestus recalled. "I nearly pissed myself when Hades popped up beside me and Anathem." Percy smiled weakly, trying to imagine what a young Leman Russano would look like. The image wouldn't come to him. Looking around curiously, Percy tried to recognize where in the Underworld they were. Nothing stood out as familiar or even remotely hospitable. The pair of demigods kept walking down the tunnel that they had been following for the past hour. To Percy, it seemed like they were making little progress in their travel.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked finally, tired of the unnatural silence. Leman slowed down until the two of them were walking side by side.

"First, we have to go to the Palace of Hades," the son of Hephaestus explained. "We'll get his blessing there. After that, we go to the River Lethe for the Dimming." Percy balked, remembering the properties that the River Lethe held.

"We aren't gonna bathe there?" he asked slowly. Leman sighed.

"I'm not," he said, gesturing at himself. "You are." He continued walking. Percy was stunned into silence for several seconds as he remained rooted in place. Eventually, he shook himself and hurried to catch up with Leman.

"B-but," he stammered. "What about my memories?" Leman snickered.

"Look at me," he chortled. "I've been in the River Lethe and I've still got my identity intact." Percy blinked in awe. Suspicion settled in the demigod's chest and he spoke.

"Who caused the Trojan War?" he asked testily. Leman didn't even break stride.

"Eris, goddess of strife," he replied. Percy balked again, this time in confusion.

"I thought it was Paris," he protested, struggling to remember the few lessons Chiron had taught him under the moniker of Mr. Brunner at Yancy Academy. Leman shook his head and dodged a sudden gout of flame that erupted from the ground.

"Paris played a key role in the cause of the Trojan War," Leman explained. "He chose Aphrodite as the most beautiful goddess while he passed over Hera and Athena. Hence, he gave the Golden Apple to Aphrodite and she told him about Helen and yada yada yada, so on and so forth. But-" He stopped and raised a finger. "-who gave Paris the Golden Apple?" Percy frowned.

"Hermes?" he queried. Leman nodded slowly.

"Who in turn got it from?" He raised the pitch of the last word in a question. Percy's frown deepened as he tried to remember the lessons.

"Eris!" he crowed, snapping his fingers. "She threw it on the ground at some wedding!" Leman smiled and nodded before turning back to the path.

"Now," Leman added. "Since you have tested my memory, I will explain how those of the Brotherhood have been able to bathe in the River Lethe without losing their memories." Percy watched Leman as they walked, curious to learn about Brotherhood secrets.

"Remember that mask on your face?" Leman inquired. Percy reached up to touch the cold steel that covered his features except for his sparkling green eyes. The son of Hephaestus had pointed it out to Percy soon after the young demigod had awoken earlier.

"What about it?" Percy asked. "Is it important?" Leman laughed.

"Very," he chortled. "That mask prevents the River Lethe from consuming _all_ of your memories." Percy cocked his head in confusion.

"Wha?" he mumbled. Leman rolled his eyes.

"That mask isn't just made from steel, you know," Leman explained. "It was forged from several rare ores that can only be crafted by Oure." Percy's expression became even more confused.

"Oure? As in son of Gaea?"

"Yes!" Leman snapped in exasperation. "Oure, the Lord of the Mountains!"

"Oh," Percy said deep in his throat. Oure was one of Gaea's sons alongside Ouranos and Pontus. Honestly, Percy was rather puzzled that such an old being was assisting a group like the one Leman served. They must have had similar interests to work in concert for so long from what Leman had told him. "Is he one of the Brotherhood's patrons?" Leman nodded.

"Oure and Hades both provide equipment and resources for the Brotherhood," Leman replied. "With Oure's help, the Brotherhood can forge masks like the one you're wearing to protect you from the brunt of the River Lethe's effects. So instead of losing all of your memories, your emotions merely become diluted for a few years. They also serve as effective helms." Percy sighed, his worries evaporating.

"So the effects of bathing in the River aren't permanent," he decided. Leman laughed again.

"Of course not," he snorted. "If they were, I wouldn't be as cheerful as I am now." Percy couldn't help laughing with the older demigod. The son of Hephaestus had grown on Percy in the short time he had known him. Percy smiled as he gazed around the tunnel one more.

"Are we meeting Oure and Hades at the River Lethe?" Percy asked. Leman nodded.

"We're getting close actually," the old demigod replied. "Hades and Oure will give you their blessing after you bathe in the Lethe."

"Aha," Percy mumbled. "…will it hurt?" Leman paused, puzzled at the fear in the young demigod's voice.

"Oh," Leman realized. "You bathed in the Styx." Percy dipped his head in confirmation.

"Annabeth was the one who anchored me," Percy recalled. "Kind of ironic, isn't it? The girl I loved anchored me to reality when I bathed in the Styx and now I'll forget all my emotions for her when I bathe in the Lethe." Leman didn't say anything, but he understood Percy's statement. It was dramatic irony in a way. A morally deficient person would see it as amusing but it really wasn't.

"It's been a while since I went through the Dimming," Leman confided. "But I still remember it as though it was yesterday." Percy looked at Leman in interest, curious to hear of the demigod's past. Leman came to a stop and sat down at the base of the tunnel's wall.

"It felt like…" Leman paused, recalling the memory, "stepping into a bath that was both freezing cold and blazing hot. A plethora of sensations erupted across my body ranging from pleasure to subtle needling of my senses. It wasn't painful like bathing in the Styx, but it was uncomfortable like you wouldn't believe." Percy sat beside the son of Hephaestus, mulling over what Leman had just said.

"What about afterwards?" the young man asked. Leman gazed up at the tunnel's ceiling, watching the stalactites quiver with the howls of the dead.

"Blank," Leman confessed. "The first thing Anathem did after I stepped out of the Lethe was insult my intelligence. I didn't even blink." Percy gaped in surprise. He knew for a fact that Leman was a very intelligent person. The old demigod's explanation about the Trojan War among several other factoids he had told Percy was enough to convince the son of Poseidon of his powerful mind.

"It isn't all bad though," Leman continued. "After a year or so, your emotions will slowly return." Percy frowned.

"Then why inhibit my emotions in the first place?" he demanded. Leman turned and gave the young demigod a hard look.

"So that you don't get any ideas about getting into a relationship," Leman growled, "or begin to form attachments." Percy opened his mouth to argue the point but hesitated. Although Leman sounded cold and restrictive, he was telling the truth. Relationships would distract Percy from his duties and attachments would only bring him more pain as he watched his loved ones pass on while he remained. Bowing his head in submission, Percy stepped to stand over Leman.

"I'm sorry for shouting," he mumbled, holding out a hand to help Leman stand. "It's just…this seems so…permanent. It's weird." The son of Hephaestus grasped the hand and rolled to his feet. Clapping Percy on the shoulder, he smiled gently.

"S'okay, Percy," Leman soothed. "I had a similar reaction when on the way to my Dimming. And besides, I told you it wasn't permanent. Just look at me." Percy smiled weakly.

"How much farther to the Lethe?" he asked. Leman turned and peered down the tunnel, his brow furrowed.

"Not far," he confessed, turning to begin walking down the tunnel once more. "I can feel the chill from here." Percy cocked an eyebrow and followed the older demigod down the tunnel. Amiable silence grew between the two demigods as they strolled through one of the Underworld's many tunnels. After some time, they entered a large grotto that had a placid river flowing straight through it. Several more steps found them standing at the bank of the River Lethe. Percy looked down at the swirling waters with apprehension, unenthusiastic about what was to come. Leman took a few steps closer to the river and bowed his head as if in prayer.

"Lord Commandants," Leman intoned. "Lord Oure of the Mountains. I call you to the River of Forgetfulness to witness the induction of Brother Percy to the Brotherhood of Renegades." Percy cocked an eyebrow again, a small smirk curving his lips.

"You don't stand on account of ceremony, do you?" he chuckled. Leman turned around and smiled at Percy.

"Eeyup," the son of Hephaestus confirmed. "Way back when, just after the Brotherhood was established, the induction of a new member into the Brotherhood required three week sleep during which the recruits are augmented to better serve the Brotherhood. After that, if the recruit survived, came the Dimming. If the recruit lives through the stunting of his emotions, a three day feast takes place to commemorate the successful addition to the Brotherhood's ranks." Percy gaped in awe.

"How many Brothers are there left?" he croaked, overwhelmed by the gravity of the situation. Percy assumed that over the course of history, the number of Brothers had diminished greatly. Leman looked thoughtful for a few seconds as he considered the question.

"Including me," he mused. "49. At any given time, there must be 50 Brothers on Earth. We may be few, but the Commandants believe in quality over quantity." Percy's eyes widened. So they hadn't been nearly wiped out. They had remained a constant presence on Earth for over two millennia.

"I'm going to be 50th Brother?" he asked.

"Eeyup," Leman nodded but paused. "Actually…you're the 900 and something Brother. Not exactly sure. But aside from that, you must first survive the Dimming. Speaking of, where are those old relics?" As if on cue, a whirlwind of black dust rose beside them. As quickly as it had come, the black cyclone evaporated, revealing four stone figures. Three were statues while the fourth moved to stand several paces from the two demigods. This construct was a behemoth of roughly hewn stone. Its eyes glowed with a dim copper light like rusted iron. The face below the eyes was rugged but finely chiseled. A smile stretched across the figure's lips as he gazed down at the two men.

"Greetings, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon," Oure rumbled. "It is an honor to finally meet you." Percy was still for a moment before he remembered who was addressing him. The son of Poseidon bowed hurriedly in respect to the Mountain Lord. Oure waved his hand and chuckled, the sound causing tremors within the ground and ripples in the river.

"Please," Oure smiled. "Do not bow to me." Hesitantly, Percy straightened and gave a small smile.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Oure," Percy said. Oure chuckled again and looked to Leman.

"Is he ready?" the Mountain Lord asked. Percy frowned, irritated that Oure was asking Leman about Percy's readiness.

"I can speak for myself," Percy snapped. Oure blinked in surprise and turned back to Percy. Leman stifled a laugh.

"My apologies," Oure said. "I shall repose my question: Perseus Jackson, are you ready?" Percy blinked, surprised that a being of such power was _apologizing_ to him. It took several moments for him to reacquire his voice before he replied. The son of Poseidon stepped forward to the river's brink and stood tall as he faced Oure.

"Yes," he said. "I'm ready." Oure nodded and stepped back, gesturing to Leman. With another gesture, a torrent of black dust whooshed up around the Mountain Lord and the three statues. They appeared on the opposite bank. Leman turned to Percy.

"Do you know what to do?" he asked. Percy nodded.

"Walk into the Lethe, right?" Leman scrunched up his face and tilted his head from side to side.

"More or less," he acknowledged. "But you need to summon the aspect of your Brotherhood Name first. It will protect you from the Lethe's overall effect." Percy frowned.

"But I thought you would choose my Brother Name," he said. Leman shook his head.

"Nah," he replied. "That's not how it works. The Brother Name is bestowed upon the Brother with the mask he is given." Leman lifted a hand and rapped a knuckle on the steel mask gently. "Anathem didn't name me Fenris. My mask told me." Percy blinked in confusion.

"So Lupa wasn't the reason Anathem named you that?" he recalled. Leman chuckled.

"Oh, Anathem and Lupa did have a bit of a disagreement," he confirmed. "But she didn't influence my naming as I already had it."

"Then what's my Brother Name?" Percy asked. Leman shook his head.

"I can't tell you that," the old demigod sighed. "You have to remember for yourself." The son of Hephaestus held out his arm. "Good luck." Percy gripped the demigod's forearm in thanks, confused by Leman's choice of words. With a small smile, Leman released Percy's arm and turned to the river. A column of black dust sprang up around him and he disappeared for a second only to appear on the other bank beside Oure. Inhaling deeply, Percy closed his eyes and fell deep within his thoughts. He had to search for his Brother Name and bring it to the fore of his mind. Somehow, he knew the task wouldn't be easy. Flopping to the ground beside the river, Percy dropped into his subconscious to search for his Brother Name.

Across the River Lethe, Leman stood waiting with Oure and the three Commandants. The son of Hephaestus knew that Percy would overcome the obstacles he would encounter. It was in his nature. The young demigod was stubborn, almost moronically so to the point that he lost sight of all else, except for the ones he was loyal to. That was something that worried Leman to no end. By all rights, Percy should've rejected his offer and remained loyal to his friends. It was his Fatal Flaw after all.

"Is something wrong, Young Russano?" Oure asked, looking down at the son of Hephaestus. Leman shrugged.

"Probably nothing," he answered. "But I intend to investigate it. I'll need the Black Mountain contact list if you don't mind." He aimed his question at the three statues behind him and the Mountain Lord.

"_You will have it,_" Talum replied. "_But would you be so kind as to tell us of your findings if not your suspicions?_" Leman nodded again.

"I will, Lord Talum," the old demigod agreed, turning back to watch Percy on the other side of the Lethe. "But now, we wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>GAH! ALL DIS VAITING! But worry not, things will happen, I assure you!<strong>_

_**R&R please! I like the feedback on my writing!**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Riddles, Fishing, and Name

_**A/N – Man…LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter. Seriously. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I feel rather proud of myself. Since I'll be starting school again soon, I'll be uploading less frequently. Aside from that, ENJOY!**_

_**Also, since no one suggested names for the jerk camper, I took it upon myself to employ the assistance of my compatriots. I'll still accept names up until I upload the 7**__**th**__** chapter which is where the camper in question will be finally mentioned by name.**_

_**Poll is up.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Riddles, Fishing, and Names, Oh My!<strong>

_Percy's Mind…_

* * *

><p>Percy continued to fall deep within his mind. Memories seemed to whiz past as he fell, all of them urging him to stop and go back. Ignoring them, Percy continued to fall deeper into his subconscious. He didn't even know what the hell he was searching for and that frustrated him to no end. It wouldn't have hurt for Leman to give him even the vaguest of hints. But the son of Hephaestus probably wouldn't have given him one even if he had asked.<p>

_Where are you? C'mon, show yourself!_ Percy thought violently.

**Peace, Brother,** a deep voice responded. **You needn't shout. I can hear you perfectly fine.** Percy balked, surprised at the strange voice within his mind.

**You are confused,** the voice continued. **Why?**

_There's another voice in my head,_ Percy said. _One that isn't my own. I have a right to be confused._ The deep voice chuckled in amusement.

**I see,** the voice replied. **It is understandable. Past recruits I have been bonded with have been less…accepting of their situation.**

_You mean I'm not the first recruit you have been…bonded to?_ Percy asked.

**Hardly,** the voice replied smoothly. **I have been summoned from my mountain nine times since its creation.** Percy focused his mind into a coherent landscape for him to address the new voice. His body materialized on the scape. He wore a pair of shorts and a grey t-shirt. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair as Percy looked around, watching silently as the scape took on the appearance of a familiar memory.

Montauk. The beach where Percy's mother had met Poseidon was clean and sparkling in the afternoon light of the sun that hung directly overhead. Tears sprang unbidden to Percy's eyes as he gazed about himself; taking in the sight of the first place he had felt truly safe. To his right, a figure suddenly rose from beach sand. It towered above Percy like a spire, the stones its grey skin glittering in the sun's light. A proud nose protruded from the smooth face like a cliff peak. Dark rubies sparkled where its eyes should have been and looked down at Percy blankly. The young demigod took an apprehensive step forward.

"Are you the voice in my head?" he asked curiously. There was no mouth on the being and yet it spoke.

"**Yes,**" the being responded. "**I am one of the Ourea of Earth's mountains. At the request of the Mountain Lord, I have come to see if you are worth of my assistance. Only if you have my respect and consent will you be able to safely walk through the River Lethe.**" Percy frowned up at the being in puzzlement.

"And how do I earn your respect?" he asked testily. The being chuckled.

"**Answer my riddles,**" it rumbled. "**And I will decide if you are worth of my power.**" With a soft thump, the being sat on the beach, just out of reach of the water's surf.

"**Please,**" the being gestured to the ground before him. "**Sit.**" Percy sat, albeit hesitantly.

"What happens if I can't answer your riddles?" he asked nervously. The being hummed deep in its throat.

"**I would rather not say,**" it replied. "**But if you insist, I will tell you.**" Slowly, Percy nodded.

"**If you fail to answer my riddles correctly,**" the being said, "**I will take you as my tribute and return to my mountain beneath the sea.**" Percy blanched.

"I'd rather not," Percy said. The being chuckled.

"**Regardless of the outcome,**" it boomed. "**We will not be parting company for a long time.**" Percy groaned inwardly and inhaled deeply to calm his nerves.

"Let's get this over with then," Percy declared. The being nodded and held out a great hand.

"**Listen well, young one,**" the being said. "**Divine the truth and you will succeed. Let us begin.**"

**I eat, but do not hunger,**

**I sleep but do not rest,**

**I speak but do not talk,**

**I run but do not walk,**

**What am I?**

Percy blinked in confusion as he tried to wrap his mind around the riddle. To be frank, there were several possible answers to the riddle, but the Ourea would probably accept only one.

"Um…" Percy mumbled, considering the riddle. "'I eat, but do not hunger.' An ocean perhaps? It eats the rivers that crisscross the continents. It becomes calm but never rests. It speaks with waves…but it doesn't run. Dammit. I thought I had it." The being chuckled.

"**Have you come up with an answer?**" it asked. The son of Poseidon shook his head.

"No," Percy replied. "I think it could be…GAH! This is hard! I'm not a son of Athena!"

"**Of course you are not,**" the being chimed, "**else you would not be in your current situation.**" Percy froze and gaped up at the being, fury blooming in his chest.

"What?" he growled.

"**If you were a son of Athena,**" the being elaborated, "**You would not have dated this Annabeth girl.**" Percy fumed, his smoldering fury choking his throat.

"**Like I said,**" the being continued, "**Had you not dated that Annabeth girl, you would not be in this situation.**" Percy leapt to his feet in a rage, feeling the nearby ocean pull at his gut.

"Don't!" he hissed, pointing a trembling finger at the figure before him. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"**But it is the truth,**" the being pointed out. "**If you didn't care for her like you once did, you- …Oh…now **_**that**_** is worrisome.**" Percy felt the ocean's pull ebb as he looked down at the being in confusion.

"What is?" Percy prompted. "What's worrisome?" The being looked up at him, showing emotion for the first time since it had appeared: annoyance.

"**Listen to your thoughts, young demigod,**" it sneered. "**You will understand more if you do. Now, what is your answer to my riddle?**" Percy was torn. The being had made a stab at Annabeth and him to a lesser extent, but it was also correct. Had Percy been born a child of Athena, he would not have pursued dating Annabeth. Still, it irked him that the being knew things about him that Percy himself had hardly ever considered. His rage slowly abating, Percy sat again and set the entirety of his mind to answering the being's riddle. It wasn't the ocean. Could it be a river? Maybe… Just maybe… But the son of Poseidon was disconcerted. The being was obviously a creature of vast intelligence. It most likely spent decades, no, centuries thinking of riddles with abstract answers. Perhaps if Percy thought outside the box he would find an answer. Then it hit him.

"Imagination," he said finally. "The answer is Imagination." The being gazed at Percy in silence. Then it reached towards Percy with a massive paw. Percy gave a manly squeak and unceremoniously scrabbled backward, trying to evade that stone hand.

"**Well done, young demigod,**" the being rumbled. "**That is the correct answer.**" Percy blinked in surprise.

"How did I know that?" he mumbled. He would have thought harder on the issue had the being not wrapped its fingers around his middle in a tight grip. Wincing at the roughness, Percy looked into the being's sapphire eyes.

"**Imagination is the correct answer,**" the being said. "**It consumes thoughts but never hungers. It sleeps in your subconscious, but never truly rests. It speaks to your mind but not in words. It runs fast with ideas and never walks. Congratulations, Perseus. You have passed the first hurdle.**" The being turned towards the ocean's surf and walked slowly away from the ocean's surf, stopping almost twenty yards from the shore.

"**Catch me a fish,**" the being ordered. Percy blinked again in surprise and turned to look at the being.

"'Scuze me?" he said. "What kind of fish? And I can't do it without being in the water." The being chuckled.

"**You underestimate your power, young one,**" it boomed. "**And you must solve my riddle first before you begin your search through the depths.**" Percy frowned up at the being.

"And what good will that do?" he retorted.

"**You will know what fish to search for,**" the being replied scathingly. "**Are you ready?**" Percy crossed his arms and huffed, nodding in confirmation.

**Black as night,**

**With powerful might,**

**Patch of white,**

**A terrible sight,**

**What am I?**

Percy frowned as he considered the verses. If he was in contact with the ocean's surf, he would've been able to answer the riddle instantly. Recognition flashed across Percy's face as he realized why this stone being was holding him six feet above the ground and 60 feet away from the water. He was being tested. The stone creature wanted to know if Percy could still access his powers at a distance. Percy knew he was able to enforce his will upon the water, but he wasn't so sure about how much control he would have. However, he still had to find out what fish the being wanted.

Black as night, with powerful might…what sea creature was colored black and had immense strength… The Kraken? No. As far as Percy knew, the Kraken wasn't white. Or black for that matter. Terrible to behold, yes, but that was it.

"Hmm," Percy grunted. "Definitely not the Kraken." The being snorted derisively.

"**Hardly,**" it growled. "**He has already been paired with someone in France. Bit of a brute, but he is powerful.**" Percy turned to look up at the being in surprise.

"The Kraken?" Percy repeated. "It's an ourea?"

"**Of course not,**" the being snapped, "**The Kraken, as in the title, is just a dumb sea monster. Kraken, as in name, is the name of an ourea who watches an underwater mountain in the Atlantic.**" Percy gaped in awe. "**There are several ourea that watch the underwater mountains. I am one of them. We are usually named after creatures that dwell in the ocean. Now, answer the riddle.**" Percy was silent as he looked on the ourea in a new light. Remembering his task, the son of Poseidon turned to gaze at the ocean, the verses swirling in his head. A smile suddenly formed on the young man's face and he turned back to the ourea.

"An orca," he answered, grinning. "It's black and white, it's a terrifying creature to come across, and it's very strong. I should know. I got hit by one a while back." The ourea's face cracked and a mouth appeared. The being smiled, nodding in satisfaction.

"**Now, summon the Orca from the sea,**" it said. "**After that, you will have earned my respect and the honor to know my Name.**" Turning back to the sea, Percy furrowed his brow in concentration. The distance between the sea and Percy dulled his connection to his father's domain, making it difficult for the young demigod to control the waves. He could sense the creatures beneath the surface but he couldn't hear them. Proximity did definitely play a role in his ability to influence the waters. Percy ground his teeth in frustration as he tried to hear the waves and the animals beneath.

"**You seem to be struggling, young demigod,**" the ourea mused. "**Perhaps it would be easier if we moved closer?**"

"Yes ple-" Percy began, but stopped. If he allowed the handicap to be lifted, he would be admitting his weakness. Somehow, he knew that ourea was waiting for that. The demigod settled for shaking his head.

"I will succeed or fail without assistance," the demigod growled, trying to increase his control of the sea with sheer willpower. The ourea inclined his head and remained stationary. Percy narrowed his eyes at the sea, staring hard at it. After considering it blankly for a short time, Percy growled and banged his fist on the hand that held him. The ourea stared down at the demigod in its grasp blankly, puzzled by the youth's antics.

"**Hitting my fist will not bring you closer to the water,**" the being pointed out, "**Nor will it make the sea crawl further up the shore.**" Percy snorted at the ourea's dry humor and cast his mind forth like a fishing line. An 80 yard fishing line made of mental willpower, but a line nonetheless. Some time passed before Percy felt a nudge against the makeshift line connecting him and the ocean.

"_My lord!_" a stingray cried. "_Is there anything I can do for you?_" Percy jerked in surprise at the sudden contact.

"_Erm,_" Percy mumbled. "_Could you bring an orca to the surface please?_"

"_My apologies, my lord,_" the stingray replied. "_But I cannot._" Percy frowned in confusion.

"_Why not?_" the demigod asked.

"_The lord ourea of the 2__nd__ Submerged Mountain prohibits it,_" the stingray explained. "_His will keeps me from helping you._"

"I guess that won't work," Percy groaned aloud. "_My thanks anyway._"

"_Yes, my lord,_" the stingray said before darting away. Percy sighed in annoyance, his mind racing to come up with a solution. The only other viable option he had was to push the reach of his senses to their limit. The son of Poseidon closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, calming his thoughts. Unknown to the young demigod, the sea calmed as well. The ourea holding Percy within its grasp cocked an eyebrow in interest.

_**He is powerful,**_ the being mused. _**But he will have to hide his powers if he succeeds. More so than any other sworn Brother.**_ Percy remained ignorant of what was transpiring within the ourea's mind as he struggled to push his nautical senses to the limit. He passed hundreds of small fish, dozens of salmon, and several sharks. Each one had a different signature and each one said the same thing the stingray had. They could not assist Percy in his search. Suddenly, a new signature entered the area of Percy's senses. It was a great deal larger than the previous fish he had encountered and moved quickly.

"_You are the son of Poseidon,_" the creature grumbled. "_What brings you here?_" Percy jerked in surprise as the creature spoke to him.

"_I'm searching for an orca,_" Percy explained. "_I need to catch one for this ourea._"

"_Hmm,_" the creature grunted. "_You need not look further. For you have found one._" Percy paused before speaking again.

"_May I catch you?_" Percy asked, sounding foolish. The orca was silent before a bark of laughter echoed in Percy's mind.

"_Do you think me some insignificant mackerel you can just bend to your will?_" the orca snorted. "_If so, then you are sorely mistaken, young son of Poseidon._" Percy shivered, unnerved by the sea creature's animosity.

"_So I'm to fail,_" Percy grumbled. "_Perfect._" The orca snorted.

"_Calm yourself, young one,_" the orca chided. "_I did not say I would not allow you the chance to try to catch me. I merely denied you the privilege of capturing me without contest._" Percy frowned, struggling to understand what the orca was trying to convey through fancy speech. The orca grimaced and sighed.

"_I will let you try to capture me,_" the orca elaborated. "_But I will resist. That is all I shall allow._" Percy nodded in understanding.

"_Aha,_" he mumbled. "_So…when do we start?_"

"_Now,_" the orca replied. With astonishing speed, the orca's signature began to fade as it swam away from Percy. Growling, Percy grabbed for the retreating orca with a mental tendril. His grab succeeded and he took a firm but awkward hold on the orca's tail. The beast's progress was slowed, but it kept moving away from the shore and, to a greater extent, Percy. The young demigod gritted his teeth and squeezed, constricting his hold on the orca's tail. His connection was weakening, of that he was certain. And the orca's bucking and flailing wasn't doing the son of Poseidon any favors either.

"C'mon," Percy growled aloud. "You aren't getting away that easy." With an almighty yank, the young demigod pulled the orca back towards him, increasing his connection to the beast and the sea. The orca juked more wildly and managed to weaken Percy's hold. Percy's face twisted into a mask of concentration as he began to mold the water around the orca into a swirling sphere, almost completely imprisoning the bucking whale. As his thoughts were still linked to the orca's, he felt the disbelief and respect the creature had for him. Smiling grimly, he tried to keep his grip on the creature while strengthening the orb-like prison around it. The orca jerked suddenly and freed itself from Percy's grasp.

"Oh, no you don't," Percy snarled, reaching out to seize the orca once more. His grapple succeeded, but at a price. Unwittingly, this action caused Percy's concentration to waver just slightly and the sphere he had made around the beast weakened. With a tremendous bellow that echoed through the ocean, the orca burst forth, making a dash for deeper and safer waters.

"Stop!" Percy snapped, not expecting the orca to listen. To his surprise, the orca paused in its flight. The hesitation was only for a moment, but it was long enough. Once again pushing his abilities to the limit, Percy took a firm hold of the orca's entire body and reformed the containing sphere. Several tense seconds passed as Percy slowly pulled the orca back towards the shore while the large beast struggled violently against its bonds. On edge, Percy gritted his teeth as the large beast was dragged closer and closer to him. Suddenly, the orca's struggling stopped. Percy blinked in surprise, expecting a trick. Then the orca spoke.

"_Congratulations, my lord,_" the beast said respectfully. "_I surrender. Tell the ourea of your success. Good luck._" The beast fell silent. At the same time, the ourea holding Percy placed the young demigod on the ground.

"**Jorm tells me he conceded to you,**" the being rumbled. "**Well done.**" Percy sagged with exhaustion and collapsed to the ground.

"Now what?" he gasped. The ourea smiled.

"**Rest,**" it soothed. "**I shall walk the Lethe for you.**" Percy nodded blearily and held out a hand to the ourea. The being cocked its head to one side and looked at the proffered hand in confusion.

"**What is this?**" it asked. Percy laughed.

"It's a hand," he wheezed. "You shake it when you meet someone." The ourea looked down at the hand and slowly took it in its massive paw.

"Hello," Percy greeted. "My name's Perseus Jackson. But my friend's call me Percy." The ourea shook the hand, a smile cracking across its weathered features.

"**Greetings, Percy,**" it boomed. "**My name is Orcan.**" Percy returned the smile and released the hand.

"Can I sleep now?" the demigod asked. Orcan chuckled.

"**You may,**" he replied. "**I shall make the walk through the River Lethe. Rest young one. You have gained a friend today.**" Percy nodded in agreement and lay back on the sand, closing his eyes as he fell asleep. Orcan knelt and picked the young man up, cradling Percy in his arms.

"**He will certainly be tired when he wakes up,**" the ourea murmured. "**I certainly do not envy him.**" With measured methodical steps, Orcan walked away from the sea and his home towards his new abode. The mindscape began to slowly fade into nothingness as Percy and the ourea departed. Eventually, it returned to the swirling colors of unconscious thought. Silence reigned as Percy's eyes opened and Orcan looked at the River Lethe for the tenth time in his existence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R please. I like to get feedback on my writing.<strong>_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Blessings & Curses

_**A/N - OK, FINE! I SHALL UPLOAD! BUT ONLY BEACUASE I WANT TO!**_

_**Still waiting for people to suggest names for the camper. One more week...and the poll is up.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: Blessings &amp; Curses<strong>

_The Underworld… River Lethe…_

* * *

><p>Leman was pacing in a foot-deep trench several yards long when Percy finally opened his eyes and stood on the opposite side of the Lethe. Oure tapped the son of Hephaestus on the shoulder to get the old demigod's attention.<p>

"He's awake," Oure pointed, gesturing to the stationary Percy. Leman swung around and gave a sigh of relief when he saw the standing demigod.

"Finally," he groaned. "It's been five days since he went in. He must be really weak from malnourishment though. I hope he can make it across the Lethe." Oure patted his young friend on the shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," the Mountain Lord said. "He _has_ lived through two wars you know." Leman grinned weakly as he watched Percy step into the Lethe. It was almost agonizing to watch as the youth walked in to his knees, then his hips, and then his chest until he disappeared altogether and was completely submerged in the river. A minute passed. Then two. Then ten. Leman began to pace again, worrying at the ground with his shoes. He hadn't eaten or slept for the five days that Percy had sat on the opposite bank. The only reason he wasn't face down on the ground was because of his ourea. The mountain spirit within the son of Hephaestus had rejuvenated him every time he had come dangerously close to collapsing from fatigue.

"He's sure taking his sweet time," Leman snarled, kicking at a stone. The small pebble was sent flying, making a sharp sound when it ricocheted off the far wall.

"_Patience, Brother,_" Talum soothed. "_He has gained the respect of his ourea. That speaks for itself. Had he not, he would not have walked into the Lethe at all._" Leman nodded grudgingly in agreement.

"I'm just tense," he explained. "This is my first student and I'd hate to lose him before we even fought something." Markus sighed in exasperation.

"_Calm yourself,_" the warrior snapped. "_Your concern is started to wear on my nerves._"

"I can see that," Leman snarled scathingly, stopping his pacing to glare at the warrior statue. "You've lost some weight since we started the Rite."

"_Would you please stop arguing?_" Zerus groaned. "_It's hard enough that I cannot move to make you do so with force._" Leman rolled his eyes and continued to pace.

"I just wish he'd hurry up," the son of Hephaestus muttered. "Being close to this river isn't doing me any favors." Oure chuckled.

"You seem rather talkative today," the Mountain Lord noted. "Relax. The boy will be fine." Leman snorted derisively.

"I'll believe that when he's standing on the bank," the old demigod fretted. Oure chuckled again.

"Well, he's standing on the bank now," Oure stated. "So relax." Leman whirled around to see a dripping, shivering Percy standing on the bank of the River Lethe. The young demigod looked around with a blank expression on his young face. His black hair clung to his scalp like a damp skull cap. Vibrant emerald green eyes gazed out from beneath a smooth brow. When he spoke, his voice was vastly different from what it had been before his walk in the river.

"My lord," Percy boomed, bowing to Oure. "It is an honor to serve the Brotherhood once more." The Mountain lord inclined his head.

"Greetings, Orcan," he replied. "I take it you are satisfied with Percy's personality?"

"I am," the being controlling Percy's mouth answered. "However, he exhausted himself to meet my standards. He will not be able to regain full control of his facilities for some time. As a result, I shall take care of him until he does." Percy's head turned to Leman, his emerald eyes flashing.

"You must be Leman Russano," the being said. "My name is Orcan. I look forward to working with you." Leman inclined his head in respect to the ourea, a smile curving his lips.

"Likewise," the son of Hephaestus responded. Leman turned to the three Commandants.

"Do we call for Hades now?" he inquired.

"_Aye,_" Markus replied. "_Russano, if you please._" The son of Hephaestus nodded and uttered several words to summon the Lord of the Underworld. Several minutes passed, during which Orcan looked around with Percy's eyes.

"You know, I am getting tired of seeing this bland gray-brown," the ourea said flatly. Leman shivered but continued his summoning. Hearing the youth speak in such a monotone was disconcerting for the older demigod to hear. Unfortunately, he would have to get used to it over the next few years. Leman fell silent, his summons complete. Seconds later, Hades materialized before the small group. The Lord of the Underworld nodded in recognition to the Commandants and the Mountain Lord before shifting his gaze to the two demigods. A dark eyebrow arched on his grim face as he considered Leman.

"Russano," he acknowledged. "Winter of '43 was it?" Leman nodded and bowed to the Olympian.

"Yes sir," Leman confirmed. "72 years this December. How has Nico been?" Hades smiled tightly.

"Unhappy," Hades replied. "He has been particularly depressed since Percy Jackson died." The Lord of the Dead shifted his gaze to Percy and his eyes bugged out slightly.

"How did…" he muttered. "Ah. I see. Thanatos must have sent him on a detour." Leman and Oure chuckled. Hades shot the pair a hard glare before turning back to Percy.

"Hello Percy," he said. Percy inclined his head solemnly.

"Lord Hades," the young demigod replied. Hades raised his black eyebrows in stunned surprise. He looked over his shoulder at Leman and Oure.

"I may not know Percy all that well," the god said. "But I'm rather certain that he was never that polite. Particularly to us Olympians." Leman barked a laugh and bent over, his body shaking. Oure and the Commandants chuckled in amusement. Percy remained silent, his head cocked at the immortals in confusion.

"Percy is asleep," Orcan said with Percy's mouth. "I am Orcan. I am the ourea of the tallest mountain in the Pacific Ocean." Hades' eyes sparkled with understanding.

"Aha," he grunted. "That explains a great deal. As does my presence here." The Lord of the Dead turned his gaze to the still shaking Leman. "I presume I am to give him my blessing, correct?" Leman gasped for breath, his fit of laughter subsiding. He continued to giggle for several moments as he caught his breath, straightening to face Hades.

"Yes please," the son of Hephaestus confirmed. Hades snorted sourly and walked slowly over to where Percy's body stood on the Lethe's brink under Orcan's control. The young man looked up at the God of Death with a mildly curious expression on his wet face. Hades shivered, slightly unnerved by the blank expression on the young man's face. Every time Hades had seen his nephew in the past, the boy had always had a confident air about him and an irritated expression etched into his young features. Now, he looked like a husk of his former self, a shadow of the great hero he had once been. Only betrayal from a close friend could bring a person so low. Hades had a sneaking suspicion that the daughter of Athena the young man had been dating had a hand in his recession.

Feeling a brief glimmer of pity for the son of Poseidon, Hades held his hand over Percy's head.

"Perseus Jackson," the Olympian murmured. "I give you my blessing as Lord over the Underworld these gifts: unlimited access to the Underworld, infinite wealth, and command over the shadows that reside in every corner of the world." A black halo pulsed once over Percy's head before dissolving into a black haze that whirled around the demigod's head before entering his body through his nostrils and mouth. Percy's body gasped as the foreign substance wove through his body, bearing Hades' gifts. The young demigod shook for several seconds before he shuddered one last time as the black dust drifted lazily from his mouth and back into Hades outstretched hands. Percy's eyes flashed a dirty green before he collapsed to the ground, gripped by exhaustion. Hades crouched down and grabbed the demigod by his shoulder as the youth began to slide towards the Lethe.

"One dip in the Lethe is enough, I believe," the Olympian muttered under his breath as he hauled his nephew towards higher ground. Leman trotted over and picked Percy up onto his shoulder after nodding to the God of Death in thanks.

"Has anyone been asking about the boy?" Oure asked, addressing Hades. The Lord of the Underworld straightened and nodded.

"Poseidon and Athena mostly," he responded, furrowing his brow. "Poseidon's inquiries are understandable, but Athena confuses me. I think she's asking on behalf of the daughter that Jackson was courting." Leman face twisted with disgust and confusion.

"Whatever for?" the son of Hephaestus squawked. "This Annabeth girl sent Percy over the edge. Why the carp is she having her mother ask how he's coping?" Hades shrugged.

"The reasoning is beyond me," the God of Death confessed. "I told her the same thing I had told Poseidon and the rest of the Olympian Council. That Percy had been sent to Elysium and chose rebirth." Leman nodded in understanding. Had Hades told the Olympians that Percy chose to remain in Elysium, the gods would attempt to contact him. But by telling the Olympian council that Percy chosen rebirth, it effectively prevented them from searching for him. Oure stepped forward and held out a hand to Hades, a smile cracking his rocky face.

"My thanks, old friend," the Mountain Lord said. Hades gave a tight smile and shook the proffered hand.

"My pleasure," Hades replied, gingerly retrieving his hand from the stony grasp before he turned to the commandants and inclined his head. "Zerus, I see you are well." The ranger statue chuckled lightly.

"_Indeed I am, father,_" the statue replied. Hades nodded at his centuries old son and disappeared in a sliver of shadow, his conscious satisfied. Leman shifted Percy's limp body on his shoulder and turned to the Mountain Lord.

"Time to go?" the son of Hephaestus asked. Oure nodded in agreement.

"Time to go," he repeated, gesturing to a wall of the tunnel behind them. With a thundering crack that reverberated through the Underworld, freezing all those who dwelt there in fright, Oure opened a great seam in the stone that reached almost to the tunnel's ceiling. Oure flicked his wrist at the statues of the Commandants and the three stone carvings floated gracefully into the seam.

The Mountain Lord glanced down at the old demigod beside him. Leman hefted the unconscious Percy once more before walking briskly into the seam and disappeared into the darkness beyond. Oure gestured at the wall again and the seam resealed itself, stitching itself back together as Oure himself sunk into the stone of the Lethe's bank. Silence soon reigned once more in the tiny grotto in the Underworld that served as final step of the Renegade Brotherhood's Recruitment Trials.

* * *

><p><em>London, England, United Kingdom…Palace of Westminster…East Wing…<em>

Dark shadows dissolved under the first rays of morning light as the sun peaked above the horizon. Two figures sat in comfy chairs near a cold fireplace that had long since burnt itself out. Both figures were male, both of them vastly different in appearance and posture.

One of the men was lounging in his chair, his posture soft, his shoulders relaxed. His navy blue suit held no creases despite his particularly compact position. Broad hands rested on crossed legs, each finger thick and strong. Eyes the color of coal gazed lazily down at the empty grate as if in a trance. The man's hair was a dark brown streaked with gray bound in a ponytail. Thanks to his lack of facial hair, his stony face that was wrinkled with age was revealed for all to see. His companion was much more interesting to look upon as his choice of dress was significantly more elaborate, unlike the subdued colors the old man wore.

The young man twitched constantly like a skittish horse. His piercing blue eyes darted around the room, looking for danger. A slim, lithe body pulsed with barely contained energy that could burst forth at any time. The youth was garbed in a rather loudly colored blazer and ragged pants. Bare feet tapped against the floor in a frantic beat like a hummingbird's wings. Soft smudges had formed where the feet had beat out a growing tattoo on the floor. The young man looked up from where his eyes had been fixed on his hands. He blinked as the harsh sunlight assaulted his eyes. His feet hesitated for the briefest of moments as he lifted a hand to shield his eyes.

"Sun's up," the youth grumbled, his Irish accent giving his voice a lilting quality. "She's late." He turned to the older man whose posture had remained the same since the pair had arrived the previous day.

"Do you think she's skipping out?" the youth asked, his Irish brogue light and somewhat lilting. The old man moved, his head turning to face the young man beside him.

"The Queen does not break her promises," the man said softly, "no matter how conniving and clever she is." The man's accent was a refined and clipped drawl from the southern part of England. "She will be here." The youth rolled his eyes and sighed as he rolled onto his feet. He began to pace, the sound of slapping flesh echoing off the high walls of the room they inhabited. Several minutes passed as the men continued to wait for their visitor. They didn't have to wait long.

There was a bright flash of blue sparks and a woman in her late thirties appeared in the room's center. A circlet of gold rested on her glossy brown curls and glinted in the light of the morning sun. The woman's expression was set in a grim mask that was woefully disconcerting to see on such an unblemished and unwrinkled face.

"I am here," the woman declared haughtily. "As promised." The old man gave the youth across from him a pointed look before standing, smoothing the creases that had appeared with his motion.

"Lady Hera," the old man greeted, inclining his head. "It is an honor to finally meet the Queen of Olympus." Hera pursed her lips and returned the gesture of respect.

"You have me at a disadvantage," the Queen of the Gods admitted. "You know my name but I do not know yours." The man smiled cordially.

"My apologies," he said, purposefully omitting the title that Hera was due. "My name is John Brittles." Brittles turned and gestured to his companion. "This is my ward, Seamus Danaher." Hera's brow furrowed as she looked at Brittles with interest. This man wasn't a demigod, of that she was certain. He didn't have an aura or scent about him that was always present on a demigod, nor was he a monster either. But he did seem much older than he appeared to be.

"How old are you?" she asked. Brittles smiled wryly.

"Old enough," the Englishman replied vaguely. "You are probably curious as to how a mere mortal was able to contact you." Hera nodded in agreement. Even if a mortal was clear-sighted, that didn't mean they were capable of contacting the gods themselves.

"How did you do it?" Hera asked. Brittles' smile widened into a toothy grin that seemed much more aggressive than it was supposed to be.

"I asked my mother to help," Seamus piped up. Hera smiled at the youth dismissively.

"I'm sure," she mused. She turned back to Brittles.

"What do you want?" she asked. Brittles sighed and rested a hand on Seamus's shoulder to keep the young man from shaking. The boy pulsed with barely contained energy. Hera wrote it off as a mental condition and looked expectantly at Brittles.

"Just to give you a warning," the Englishman replied. "Two years from now, monsters you have never seen before will begin to appear. Only Seamus can keep them from marching in force on Olympus. If you do not meet our demand by our deadline, we will unleash these monsters on the world." Hera frowned in confusion.

"What demand?" she asked. Brittles smiled grimly, his canines winking in the morning light.

"Bring the Trickster to the Elizabeth Tower three years from today," Brittles said. "Only then will the Earth be truly at peace. You will know him by the red mark he bears." And with those words Brittles dissolved into a cloud of choking red fog. Seamus smiled maniacally and waved before he was enveloped in the fog. With a hiss, the fog evaporated through a window and disappeared into the London skyline.

Hera stood rooted to the spot for a long time, her mind racing as she tried to decipher Brittles' words. Theories and sub-theories jostled for attention as she thought on the strange man's words. Only when the telltale pull of a summoning from Olympus yanked at her gut did Hera move finally. Brittles had made a threat to the Queen of the Gods. A veiled threat, but a threat nonetheless. Hera set her face into a grim mask as she let the summons take hold and she whizzed towards Olympus. She had to tell the Council of what she had just learned. Once more, the demigods were going to be needed to help find this Trickster to save Olympus and to a greater extent, the Earth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There. You have someone with a hostile intent. I dare you to guess who the Trickster is. Those who are correct will be growled at :3<strong>_

_**Please, R&R please. I like feedback on my writing.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Omens

_**A/N – Welp another chapter complete. I took the liberty of finding a proper name for the camper in question with the assistance of my compatriots. Anyways, read on and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Omens<strong>

_Renegade Brotherhood Stronghold…Greece…_

* * *

><p>For the second time in as many weeks, Percy awoke to a pounding headache. The young demigod opened his eyes and stared up at another stone ceiling. He turned his head to the side and saw another stone room. He sighed and gingerly sat up in another unfamiliar place that probably in an unfamiliar part of the world. Under, over, in the middle, on, the son of Poseidon had no bleeding clue where he was. Around this time, Percy would've gotten angry. He had been kidnapped several times in his life and he always blew up at the offending god in one way or another. Percy waited for that anger to come…and waited…and waited…<p>

It never came.

Percy stood up, the pain in his head reduced to a dull pulsing throb. The son of Poseidon looked around the small room he was in with a blank stare, not truly understanding his situation. Then it all flooded back to him. Meeting Leman, hearing the demigod's offer, 'dying' in front of his friends, waking up after two weeks in the Underworld, falling asleep after getting an explanation from Leman, waking up after another week to participate in the Dimming, meeting Orcan and gaining the ourea's respect, all this he remembered. And yet he couldn't for the life of him remember wading across the Lethe or entering this room.

**I believe it is I you should thank for the former, Percy,** Orcan said. Had his emotions remained intact, Percy would have flinched in surprise. But he didn't. Jump-scares had no more effect on him.

"Orcan," Percy recalled, remembering the sea mountain ourea. "How did we get here?"

**Leman carried us I believe,** the ourea replied. **We fainted after getting Hades' blessing on the opposite bank of the Lethe. I believe we are in one of the guest rooms of the First Stronghold.**

"Where is the First Stronghold?" Percy asked, his voice flat.

**Greece,** Orcan replied. Percy absorbed the new information. A week ago, he would've panicked like it was nobody's business. But now…

"Huh," Percy grunted. "Kinda far from New York, isn't it?"

**It is indeed,** Orcan agreed. **If I remember correctly, this is one of three Brotherhood strongholds across the world.**

"Where are the other two?"

**One is in the Himalayas on Mount Everest. Of that I am certain,** the ourea said.** The other must be located somewhere in the United States, as that is where most conflicts and interesting events take place as of late. It is possible another could have been built due to recent events regarding the wars.**

"Huh," Percy grunted again.

**I see your emotions are cut off,** Orcan noted. **It is a rather unusual experience.**

"I noticed, Percy replied, walking over to the wooden door anchored to the wall. "I don't really have an opinion on it."

**Indeed,** Orcan said. **We will get used to it I believe.**

"I'm sure we will," Percy agreed as he opened the door and left the room.

The young demigod blinked as a blinding light assaulted his eyes. Raising a hand to shield them from the bright glare, Percy peered down at the hall below him. He was standing on a stone causeway some thirty feet above a main floor. More doors lined the wall, all presumably leading to individual rooms like the one Percy had just woken in. Percy cast his gaze about, taking in the new sight before him as he walked around the causeway to the stairs. Slowly, he descended to the ground floor. It was obviously a training area. There were several weapon laden racks standing against the far wall. Targets and training equipment was scattered along the walls. A number of dummies sat limply in a cordoned off area with a sign beside them in Greek:

_+WARNING+_

_+Combat Dummies+_

_+Use at own risk+_

"What's so dangerous about combat dummies?" Percy asked flatly. "It's not as if they fight back."

**I would not be so sure about that, **Orcan warned. **The Commandants employ rather unorthodox methods for training the Brothers.**

"He's right, you know," a voice called from above. "The Commandants can be rather brutal at times." Percy looked up to see a nearly naked Leman balancing on a wooden plank suspended from two chains that disappeared into the blackness overhead. The son of Hephaestus was stripped down to a pair of baggy trousers that swung gently around his ankles with every motion. A jumble of questions flooded Percy's brain as he watched the son of Hephaestus lean precariously to one side.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you're about to ask a question," Leman said. "I'd be much appreciative if you wait until we're both on the same level." Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"When will you come down?" he asked. Leman was silent before he barked a laugh. The plank shook violently.

"Who said anything about coming down?" Leman chortled. "If you want answers, you have to come up here. To _my_ level." Percy blinked. It was all he could do. He couldn't gape in surprise, he couldn't splutter in indignation, he couldn't scoff derisively. HE just…blinked.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now," Leman confirmed. "Your training starts when you climb up here. For the next six months, we'll improve your physique and combat skills. After that, you spend six months in the Pit pushing your mental acuity. After that we get released into the world." Percy considered the plan thoughtfully, trying to ignore his empty stomach. His bowels moaned in agony and the son of Poseidon blinked again.

"What about breakfast?" Percy asked. Leman laughed again.

"It's five in the morning," the older demigod called. "We have four hours. Get your arse up here or I'll come down and kick it. Believe me, flying up here is not something you'll enjoy, emotions or not."

"Is he serious?" Percy said, addressing Orcan.

**Deadly,** the mountain ourea replied. **I do not know him personally, but my previous hosts have all gone through similar exercises in the past. I think this is no different. A little more dangerous, but no different.** Percy sighed and looked up at the shivering plank.

"How do I get up there?" the young demigod asked.

"There's a rope ladder against a wall," came the reply. "Climb that to get to the stone ledge that has a rope leading to the plank." Percy cast his gaze around the room again and noticed the ladder dangling from the aforementioned stone ledge. With blank determination, the son of Poseidon walked over to the ladder and began to clamber upwards to take his first lesson.

* * *

><p><em>Camp Half-Blood…The Big House…<em>

Nico lounged passively in a chair as he watched the argument between Thalia and Chiron with a bored expression. The daughter of Zeus had just returned from an expedition to the Redwood forests of California with Artemis where they had encountered a new kind of monster. Upon hearing Thalia's description of the new creature, Chiron had immediately requested that Annabeth return from Greece, much to Thalia's displeasure. The two were arguing about why or why no Annabeth should be summoned and Thalia was losing, albeit stubbornly. Chiron had just brought up a point that could make or break the argument for either party.

Before Annabeth had left at her mother's orders, the daughter of Athena had told Chiron and Grover about what had truly happened between her and the new camper, Jared, a son of Hermes. Grover had understood immediately and had begun bawling at how his best friend had died over nothing. Chiron had followed slowly behind, but he had only nodded sadly and bade Annabeth goodbye. That was a month ago. Tempers still flared over mention of the daughter of Athena, but the campers no longer saddled her with all of the blame. Thalia was the only demigod who still took issue with Annabeth. Nico had been surprised to hear the full explanation about Jared's actions. Nico himself was the one who had brought the son of Hermes to Camp Half-Blood in the first place. Nico jerked in surprise when Chiron banged a hoof against the wood floor. The other counselors jumped at the loud noise and watched Chiron apprehensively.

"Annabeth is not at fault," the old centaur growled softly. "At least not fully. But she still feels guilty about not pursuing Percy to explain herself. Having you and the campers ostracize her is unnecessary. She's punishing herself for her mistake. She doesn't need your help." Chiron fell silent, breathless after his unusually calm rant. Thalia was silent too as she absorbed Chiron's words. Finally, she broke.

"Call her back," she whispered. "Even though I still kinda pissed with her, we need her help with this new monster." Chiron nodded in agreement and stepped out of the room to contact Athena. Jason stood and embraced his sister comfortingly. Nico sighed and toyed with the pommel of his sword. He had visited his father the day that Percy died and asked Hades if he could speak to the son of Poseidon. Hades had shaken his head sadly, telling his son that Percy had been sent directly to Elysium and chose Rebirth soon after arriving.

The haste in which Hades had recounted the story gave Nico cause to be suspicious. He knew how to read people and had a feeling his father was lying to him. But there was nothing Nico could do about it. He had snuck into Elysium himself and found many of the campers who had died in the two wars, both Greek and Roman, but he couldn't find Percy. There were two possible explanations for his lack of presence in Elysium: One, Hades was right and Percy had chosen Rebirth. Or two, Percy never reached the Underworld.

Nico was shaken from his thoughts when Chiron reentered the room, Annabeth close behind him. The blonde stepped hesitantly into the room, looking around nervously at the counselors. Thalia was the first to react. She took several short steps towards Annabeth, making the daughter of Athena step back in fear. The rest of the counselors watched apprehensively as Thalia stopped before Annabeth. The daughter of Zeus looked hard into Annabeth's gray eyes for a moment before she spoke.

"Did you kiss back?" she asked, her voice deathly quiet. Annabeth stared at Thalia, tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I didn't." Thalia nodded and wrapped her arms around Annabeth, eliciting a gasp of surprise from the blonde.

"I forgive you," Thalia murmured. Annabeth hesitated before reciprocating the gesture and hugged Thalia back.

"Thank you," Annabeth said. The two girls held each other for several seconds before stepping apart. Chiron and the cabin counselors smiled at the reconciling demigods. Clearing his throat, Chiron gestured to the table, urging Thalia and Annabeth to come closer.

"The reason I asked for Athena to bring you back to Camp Half-Blood is this," Chiron said, addressing Annabeth. The old centaur pointed at a magical image of a dark creature partially wreathed in shadow. Only its bottom half was visible to see.

"From what Thalia told us," Chiron continued, "this creature has the body of a large brown bear. None of the Hunters were able to catch a glimpse of its head sadly." The old centaur looked around the table, noting the counselor's expressions. Annabeth and Jason were frowning at the shadowy creature in interest. Thalia sat down and adopted the posture that Nico was in. The son of Hades himself had steepled his fingers in front of his face as he contemplated the strange creature.

"It could just be a normal brown bear," Jason piped up. Thalia shook her head at her younger brother.

"It definitely didn't sound like a normal brown bear," the Hunter said. "It was way too strong as well. It put Lady Artemis through a couple redwoods. A normal bear definitely couldn't be able to do that." Several of the counselors gaped. Throwing a goddess through anything was certainly a feat of strength that not many monsters were capable of.

"What do you need me here for then?" Annabeth asked. Chiron opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by a soft popping noise. The centaur blinked in surprise and looked around at the throne room of Mount Olympus. Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Piper, and Nico had been transported with Chiron and stood there, staring around apprehensively. The fourteen Olympians looked down at the small group, their faces grave. Even Aphrodite's usual seductive smile was absent.

Poseidon raised his head and looked down at the Chiron and the demigods. Jason and Nico sucked a breath through their teeth in surprise while Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth gasped. The Lord of the Sea looked horrific. His usual sparkling green eyes were dull and glazed. His once glossy black hair was streaked with gray. Wrinkles creased his tan face. Seeing the father of her dead boyfriend in such a depressing state brought tears to Annabeth's eyes.

"Brother?" Zeus said softly, addressing Poseidon. "Shall we begin?" Poseidon was silent for a moment before he nodded his head. Zeus grimaced, feeling an unusual sense of pity for his elder brother. The King of the Gods turned and gestured to Hera.

"Would you be so kind as to start us off?" he asked his wife. Hera nodded and stood.

"Something has occurred that requires the attention of the Council and to a lesser extent, the heroes of Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter," she declared. "Hermes, bring the Romans here please." The Messenger of the Gods nodded once and disappeared without a word, much to the surprise of the Greek demigods. Arguments and scathing retorts were common amongst the gods, particularly the principal fourteen. The lack of verbal barbs was a worrying sign indeed. Several uncomfortable seconds passed while the Council and the Greek Counselors looked at each other, waiting for Hermes to return. There was a sudden flash of yellow light and Hermes reappeared, this time with Lupa and several Roman demigods in tow. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and two other centurions from the Legion looked around in confusion.

"What are we doing here?" Reyna snapped, slightly nervous and a great deal confused at the sudden change in scenery. Ares' form flickered once and he shifted into Mars.

"Calm yourself Praetor," Mars ordered. "All will be explained." The daughter of Bellona frowned in indignation but remained silent. Frank opened his mouth to speak to his father but hesitated, thinking better of it. Chiron inclined his head to the gray wolf beside the Roman demigods.

"Lupa," the centaur greeted. Lupa turned her head to her counterpart and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Chiron," she replied. "Do you have any idea why we're here?"

"Haven't the slightest," Chiron said, turning to the seated Olympians. "I believe they will explain though." The Olympians shifted uncomfortably while Hera nodded in affirmation.

"Several days ago," she began. "I was summoned to the Palace of Westminster in London, England." The demigods gathered all made various sounds and faces of interest and puzzlement.

"Was it a demigod who summoned you?" Chiron asked. Hera shook her head.

"He had no aura to speak of," the Queen of the Gods answered. "Nor was he a minor god or spirit. He seemed like a normal human." The demigods gaped.

"I thought that mortals, even clear-sighted ones, were unable to contact the gods," Nico chimed. "If he wasn't a demigod or a minor being, what was he?" The demigods and other Olympians all looked at Hera expectantly.

"I don't know," she said. This struck a chord with everyone present. Hera didn't know who had summoned her or what they truly were. A sense of apprehension and worry settled on the throne room.

"This mortal," Apollo said slowly. "What did he want?" Hera shrugged.

"He made a threat about keeping new monsters at bay," the Queen of the Gods admitted, "and demanded that we bring the _Trickster_ to the Elizabeth Tower three years from the day." This new information brought great confusion to the occupants of the throne room. The _Trickster_? What could this mortal possible want with someone with a title like the Trickster? All eyes turned to scrutinize the Messenger of the Gods. The god's face flamed red with embarrassment when he noticed the number of people scrutinizing him.

"Don't look at me," he said, waving his hands. "I have no idea who this mortal is talking about." Hades spoke up.

"Is it possible this mortal could be referring to one of Hermes' children?" he mused. "As of late, they have played rather...interesting roles in recent quests and conflicts." There was a cry of outrage from the Greeks, particularly Annabeth and Thalia.

"Leave Luke out of this!" the daughter of Zeus raged, taking an aggressive step forward. "What does he have to do with this?!" Hades looked blankly at his niece.

"Nothing," the Olympian countered. "I'm just stating a fact." Thalia opened her mouth to speak again but thought better of it and stepped back to stand beside Annabeth.

"Did he ask specifically for a son of Hermes?" Frank piped up. "Could he also have meant a son of Mercury?" Hera shook her head.

"He didn't elaborate," she replied. "He just said 'bring the Trickster to the Elizabeth Tower three years from today.' That's all he said regarding his demand. If we didn't meet the deadline, he would unleash strange new monsters on the earth. The mortal elaborated that we would know the Trickster by a red mark he bears." The throne room fell silent as the Olympians and their children mulled over their thoughts.

"I believe a formal quest is required," Zeus declared finally. "This quest is for all members of both camps: Find the marked Trickster and bring him to Olympus a month before the three year deadline is up." With that, the King of the Gods disappeared from the throne room, along with several others. Only Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, and Hermes remained. Poseidon and Hermes simply sat on their thrones, embroiled in their own thoughts while Athena and Artemis descended from their respective thrones and approached the gathered demigods.

"All of you will return to your camps to bring the quest to the campers," Athena ordered. "But I want Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico to remain." The chosen demigods looked at each other in confusion while Artemis stepped over to the unmentioned demigods and disappeared, returning them to their respective camps.

"I have a special quest for you three," Athena murmured. "Find out more about the strange beast that the Hunters encountered. If what Hera says is true, there will be more new monsters appearing as the deadline gets closer. You must capture and study each one to divine its strengths and weaknesses. Is that understood?" The three demigods nodded in affirmation.

"Annabeth, you will travel with the Hunters," Athena said. "Athena must have a plan." Annabeth smiled softly and bowed her head.

"What about me?" Nico asked. "Last I checked, the Hunters of Artemis don't take kindly to strange boys." Athena chuckled.

"You will assist the Hunters if they need it," the Goddess of Wisdom said. "But primarily, you should look for clues in the Underworld. See if these monsters come from there." Nico nodded and inclined his head. Athena turned to Annabeth once more, a soft smile on her face.

"If you choose to join the Hunters," she said, "I will understand." Annabeth nodded once more and embraced her mother. A moment passed as mother and daughter held each other before they broke apart. Athena gestured and the three demigods disappeared, transported back to Camp Half-Blood to begin their task of finding and studying the strange new creatures that would eventually begin plaguing the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Man, another long chapter. Yeesh. Next is a two year timeskip. Stay tuned peoples.<strong>_

_**R&R please. I like feedback on my writing.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Returning Home

_**A/N – Remember what I said about writing a really long chapter? I lied. This chapter takes the cake. Regardless, read on and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Returning Home<strong>

_Two years later…Outside the First Stronghold…Greece…_

* * *

><p>Percy darted to one side, avoiding the fist that jabbed toward him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a leg rocketing towards him from below. The son of Poseidon side-stepped the leg and lifted his round shield to block the fist he knew was coming at his jaw. He smiled in satisfaction, feeling the punch vibrate through his bronze shield.<p>

"Good," Leman complimented as he disengaged to catch his breath. "You're learning." Percy's smile widened as he lunged forward, closing the distance between the sparring demigods in two swift strides. Percy feinted left then stabbed at Leman's chest with Ripetide, causing the older demigod to twist to one side, leaving his left hip open. His face set in a grim smile, Percy slammed his shield into Leman's unprotected flank. The son of Hephaestus soared away and crashed into a tree. A series of cracks in the bark radiated outward in a spider web pattern from the point on the tree that Leman had struck.

"Owch," Leman growled through clenched teeth as he crumpled to the damp ground. Percy smiled in triumph as he twirled Ripetide. The motion resulted in the young man unceremoniously losing his balance. Percy dropped his shield and pin wheeled his arms in an attempt to right himself but ultimately failed. The son of Poseidon landed on his arse end with a loud splat. Dirty water evaporated into the air around him. None of it landed on Percy. Leman chuckled at his friend's misfortune.

"Had I been more alert and less inclined to puff up your ego," the old demigod snorted, "You'd be dead now." Percy gave his mentor a crooked grin as he rocked back onto his feet.

"But then you'd be out one student," Percy pointed out, walking over to where Leman sat. "And you'd have to go find some other heartbroken kid to be your wingman." He sheathed Ripetide in the glossy gray scabbard that Leman had given him after the end of his stay in the Underworld. Percy held out a hand towards his friend. Smiling, Leman grabbed the hand and Percy hauled the older demigod to his feet. Leman brushed at his pants, knocking away the pine needles that had stuck to them. He looked up at Percy and held out his hand.

"Congratulations," he approved. "You've gotten better compared to when you were just blessed by the Commandants." Percy snorted.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Back then, I kept getting thrown into trees, rocks, ditches, even a lake or two." Leman barked a laugh.

"Indeed," the son of Hephaestus joked. "You were like some newborn puppy, flailing your limbs around, not exactly sure what they did." Percy snorted again and turned toward the mountain that reached to the heavens behind them, remembering his first day as a Brother. He had certainly gotten stronger since that day, both physically and mentally. He was now able to lift at least one large boulder unaided with little effort and could hurl said boulder at least fifty feet. In regard to his mental state, he could manipulate and summon water at almost any altitude or location on the Earth. The young demigod's skills were much more refined now compared to when he was training in Camp Half-Blood. He silently thanked Chiron for giving him the building blocks that Leman had worked upon for the last two years.

"Time sure does fly," the son of Poseidon murmured. Leman walked up beside him, his face mockingly grave.

"And fruit flies like a banana," Leman said. There was a brief silence and the two demigods broke down in raucous laughter. Their amusement lasted for some time as they stood beneath the mountain, clutching their sides. Eventually, they remembered they needed to breath and began gasping for breath. Little giggles of mirth broke through every so often, making the task difficult.

"You sir," Percy wheezed, "are a raging arsehole, you know that?" Leman giggled.

"Is there any other kind?" he retorted playfully. The two Brothers choked again on their laughter and crumpled to the ground, any attempts at decorum long since forgotten.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves," a deep voice rumbled from the mountain. The effect was instantaneous. The two demigods scrambled to their feet and bowed to the face of Oure, Lord of the Mountain Ourea.

"Lord Oure," Percy greeted, his face red. Leman echoed Percy. As they straightened out of their bows, the stone face grimaced and frowned down at the two demigods.

"Please," Oure grumbled. "Do not address me as such. I would rather not remind myself of Zeus' arrogance, thank you very much. I have told you this before Percy. You should know better. You too, young Russano." Leman smiled and bowed again. Percy grinned cheekily and inclined his head.

"Understood, sir," the son of Poseidon said, not exactly comfortable with using the Mountain Lord's name. If Oure noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Leman asked, walking over to where his coat hung from a tree branch. Oure nodded.

"I do," the Mountain Lord replied. "There has been an influx of curious monsters popping up across the United States as of late. I want you two to travel there to learn more about these new beasts." Leman cocked his head to one side.

"Will we be reporting our findings to the scholars stationed in the Cascades?" the son of Hephaestus asked.

"Yes," Oure responded. "Use your ourea to send messages to the scholars. You will also be working in tandem with Rikard and Illario." Percy groaned. Over the first few months of his stay in the First Stronghold, he had met several members of the Brotherhood, two of which included Rikard Milan, a son of Ares, and Illario Summers, a son of Apollo. As Percy's physical trainers, the pair of them had made ever drill Percy had done, every exercise he did, into a life or death situation. The only reason that Percy wasn't long dead was thanks to Leman. The son of Hephaestus had walked in on the three Brothers during one of Percy's 'lessons'.

Rikard and Illario had been beating the son of Poseidon for his sarcastic replies to their questions. Had sarcasm not been the first emotional response to return, the situation would never have taken place. Percy had made a scathing retort in answer to one of Rickard's questions that had sent the son of Ares over the edge. When he had walked in on the sons of Ares and Apollo beating on Percy, Leman had promptly knocked the two demigods unconscious, bringing their fury-filled beating to a screeching halt. After that, Leman took it upon himself to train his new comrade personally.

"Do we have to?" Percy groaned. Oure frowned, looking down at the young demigod.

"Is there a reason you should not work with Rikard and Illario?" the Mountain Lord asked pointedly. Percy looked down and shuffled his feet, not meeting Oure's piercing gaze.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Leman said, clapping Percy on the shoulder. "If those two gits do happen to poke fun, you can just throw them through the nearest mountain. You have the strength and skill to do _at least_ that." Percy grinned at his friend's support. What Leman said was true. Percy's physical abilities had improved and grown dramatically over the two years he'd been part of the Brotherhood, as had his command over his father's domain.

Not only that, but he had become surprisingly adept at concealing his presence from his foes, including his comrades. Had Leman's hair not been the light shade of gray it already was, he would have certainly acquired that color thanks to the numerous times that Percy had snuck up on him. Recently, the son of Poseidon found significant amusement in sneaking up on his mentor and friend. This had sent Leman into a period of constant paranoia where he spent as much time looking over his shoulder as he did facing forward.

"All right," Percy sighed, "but if they make one crack about me being 'the chosen one who saved the world twice when I was a baby', I'm going to nail their arses to the nearest tree and use them for target practice." Leman frowned at the threat in confusion.

"You don't use ranged weapons," the son of Hephaestus pointed out. Percy shrugged.

"So I'll use them as punching bags," he corrected. "Either way, I'm satisfied." Oure chuckled at the interaction between the two demigods.

"If you are quite finished with your debate," the Mountain Lord said, "I shall send you both to the Western Stronghold. There, you will be met by the Head Scholar, a man named Archer. He will tell you the specifics when you arrive." Percy and Leman nodded in understanding. A thought crossed Percy's mind and he frowned.

"What about our gear?" he asked.

"That has already been taken care of," Oure promised. "Are you ready?" Leman and Percy shared a brief look before turning back to their patron.

"As ready as we'll ever be," the pair chorused, small grins plastered across their faces. Oure chuckled and nodded, opening up a wide hole beneath the two demigods. This mode of transportation was nothing new to the two Brothers. Whenever Oure had a mission for a duo, he would transport them directly through the earth to their destination. It was much safer than the alternative, which was instantaneous dematerialization followed by re-materialization somewhere else. Although materialization was quicker, it was significantly more likely that one of the Olympians would sense the Brothers in transit. So, Oure utilized the benefits of his domain and sent members of the Brotherhood to their missions via tubes that traveled through the Earth, creating a nexus of transportation routes to anywhere under or on the Earth.

Oure sighed and his visage dissolved into the rock as he passed through the Earth to follow his charges on their transit to the Western Stronghold of the Brotherhood of Renegades.

* * *

><p><em>Hunters of Artemis Camp…Cascade Mountain Range…<em>

Annabeth sat back in her chair and looked up at her tent's ceiling in silence. The daughter of Athena had been traveling with the Hunters of Artemis for two years. During that time, Annabeth and Hunters had captured and studied over twenty new monsters, each one intrinsically different and dangerous in its own way. Several months after the Hunters and Annabeth had set out, they had quickly discovered that the Cascade Mountain Range and surrounding areas in the state of Washington was home to the majority of the new monsters. Every so often, a monster would be sighted elsewhere in the United States and the Hunters would send a small detachment to apprehend it for study back at the main camp.

Earlier that day, one such detachment had returned from Yellowstone Park. Annabeth had been up half the night studying the curious beast. It was truly incredible. The beasts they had encountered previously were simplistic organisms, mere animals compared to the monsters they had faced nearly every day of their lives as demigods or hunters. But now they were running into monsters that had intelligence that verged on sentience. Over the two years that Annabeth had lived with the Hunters, eight of Artemis' Hunters had died. Two had died recently trying to subdue the beast Annabeth had been studying for the past few hours.

The monster in question had a thick carapace that protected its chest, neck, head, and shoulders while dark bristly hide covered its hindquarters and legs, of which there were six. Each leg had three joints in it and ended in six toed paws, each tipped with thick claws that allowed the beast to scale vertical objects and cling to almost any surface. Annabeth had named it a Lizard-Bug. Most of the Hunters didn't agree with the name.

"Still working?" a voice asked from the entrance to Annabeth's tent. Annabeth swung her chair around and smiled weakly at Thalia. Annabeth nodded silently.

"Yeah," the daughter of Athena confirmed. Thalia frowned, moving deeper into the tent.

"Did you get any kind of sleep?" the Hunter asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"Not even a nap?" Annabeth laughed.

"Not even that," she replied. "I'm too worried to sleep." Thalia sat on the cot by the wall and cocked her head to one side.

"Is it the new monsters?" the daughter of Zeus asked. Annabeth nodded.

"They seem to be getting smarter," she mused. "Each one we encounter is more intelligent than the previous ones. The Lizard-Bug that was brought in is proof enough of that. It hid in places we never would've considered checking. And we weren't hunting it. _It_ was hunting us." Thalai frowned, considering Annabeth's words. Annabeth was right. The monsters were getting smarter, almost as smart as Greek monsters like a Manticore or an _Empousa_. The girls were yanked from their thoughts when a cry of pain echoed through the camp.

"Artemis!" a Hunter screamed. "Help! It took Pamela!" Thalia and Annabeth jumped to their feet and charged out of the tent. Night cloaked the camp like a heavy blanket, lit only by the silver torches that stood near every tent flap. Trees stood like vigil sentinels at the clearing's edge, providing partial guard against hostile forces. The two demigods stared around blindly, searching for the attacking beast. That was another thing. These new monsters attack voluntarily. They didn't wait out in the forest like normal animals. They launched surprise attacks that could be catastrophic.

"Thalia!" a hunter cried, running up to the lieutenant. "A razorback! It snuck into the watch tower and took Pamela!" Thalia's face grew red with fury. She tapped her bracelet, calling Aegis forth and pulled out her can of mace which in turn morphed into a spear.

"Annabeth with me," Thalia ordered, her face set in a mask of furious anger. "Courtney, gather some Hunters together and come after us. We'll get Pamela back." The hunter nodded and darted away to complete her task. Annabeth tapped a silver wristband once and a pair of daggers materialized in her hands. She nodded once to Thalia and the pair jogged into the forest, following Pamela's screams.

"The razorback will go to ground in a cave," Annabeth said as they moved beneath the trees. "It uses the confined space to trap its prey to better-"

"Could we not think about what it'll try to do to us and just focus on getting Pamela back?" Thalia snapped. Annabeth hesitated, about to answer but closed her mouth. The pair continued searching in silence, straining their ears for any sign of Pamela or the razorback. A scream of pain broke the silence, sending birds into panicked flight.

"There!" Thalia crowed, pointing at an outcrop of rock to their left. A ludicrously built pyramid of stone rested precariously on the slope, a small opening at its base. The two girls ran towards the opening and struggled through, pulling themselves inside. A wide tunnel filled with darkness went deep into the earth like a stab wound. Thalia shifted her spear to her shield-bearing hand and snapped her fingers, calling a small spark to life in her open palm. The pair crept cautiously forward, apprehensive of every strange sound.

"How far down do you think this goes?" Annabeth asked. Thalia shook her head.

"I dunno," the daughter of Zeus whispered. "It could be an old abandoned mine shaft." Another cry of pain echoed up the tunnel, silencing the two demigods. The cry went on for what seemed like forever until it gently petered out into wracking sobs. Thalia and Annabeth shared a panicked look before they raced down the tunnel. As they ran down, they missed all the skeletons and bones that lay in the grime on the ground near the walls, obviously the remains of the razorback's earlier victims. The pair came to a screeching halt in a large cavern that was apparently a hub for a large network of tunnels. Thalia urged the spark to grow in size and tossed it upwards where it hung lazily in the air, illuminating the entire cavern. In the center of the cavern, their quarry sat on a flat stone, Pamela's leg in its jaws. The young hunter had tears in her eyes when she looked at her saviors.

"Help me," she whimpered piteously. "Please." Thalia growled deep in her throat and took a step forward only to be stopped by Annabeth's restraining hand. The razorback released Pamela's leg and looked down at the two demigods, its yellow eyes narrowing.

"Don't," Annabeth whispered urgently. "Any sudden movements will send it into a frenzy and it'll probably kill Pamela." Thalia hissed in annoyance, angered at the sight before her but she remained where she stood, unwilling to endanger Pamela. Annabeth looked past the seething daughter of Zeus at the razorback and considered their options. The large beast was feline in nature but the similarity ended there. Large spines lay flat against the monster's back, proving that it felt no danger. Had those spines been erect, Pamela, Thalia, and Annabeth were at significant risk. The razorback stood and leapt down with a feline grace that sent shivers down Annabeth's spine. Vicious claws clacked against the stone floor as it advanced on the two demigods.

"Well?" Thalia prompted, her voice a low hiss. "Any bright ideas?" Annabeth didn't get the chance to answer. As she opened her mouth, a rumbling howl echoed throughout the chamber and a large wolf the size of a jeep barreled into the cavern out of one of the many tunnels. Had Annabeth not been shocked out of her mind by the sudden appearance, she would have recognized the wolf from that day eighteen months earlier: the day that Percy had died to that coal black wolf. But she was too stunned to notice as the wolf tore at the razorback. The cat-like beast fought back visciously, clawing repeatedly at the wolf's stomach, but the attack did no damage. The wolf's fur seemed to be made of steel as the claws scratched furiously against the wolf. Annabeth shook her head, banishing her surprise and pointed at Pamela.

"Get her to safety!" she ordered. Thalia nodded and took two short steps before she froze in awe. Annabeth frowned and followed her friend's gaze. A figure garbed in dark blue clothing that was almost black was crouching by Pamela's side. The young hunter was gazing up at the figure in fear. Annabeth saw Pamela's lips move as the young girl spoke to the figure.

_Don't hurt me, please,_ she said. Annabeth watched anxiously as the figure responded. Pamela's eyes widened as the figure picked her up and leapt down from the stone, his front finally revealed to Annabeth. The first thing Annabeth noticed was his mask. Blue swirls and emerald runes were etched into the mask's surface, dancing around the eyeholes that allowed the figure to see. The newcomer was obviously male as his posture and bearing were extremely masculine. He wore a dark blue jacket and loose pants the color of granite. The shirt beneath his jacket was gray like his pants and the mop of hair that ruffled as he moved was black as night.

"Fenris," the figure called, his voice distorted. "Have you got that thing covered?" Annabeth blinked in puzzlement before realizing that the newcomer was addressing the wolf. The daughter of Athena turned and watched in awe as the wolf bit savagely into the razorback's neck, eliciting a squeal of pain from the overgrown feline. The wolf jerked its head from side to side and snapped the razorback's neck with its jaws. The large feline slumped to the ground as its life ebbed away. The wolf looked up and smiled at the figure, its tongue lolling past its teeth. The large canine yipped happily and picked the razorback up in its maw. Had the situation not been so severe, Annabeth would've laughed at the wolf's puppy-like antics. The figure turned and walked over to where Annabeth and Thalia stood in shock and awe.

"I believe this belongs to you," the figure said in his distorted voice, nodding at Pamela. The young girl sat in the man's arms, whimpering softly. Thalia nodded mutely, her mouth still gaping. There was a pause.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I have a bit of a schedule to meet," the man said, pronouncing a 'sh' instead of 'sk' in schedule. "If you'd be so kind as to take this lovely lass off my hands, I'll be much appreciative." Annabeth jerked in surprise and stepped forward. To her surprise, the man gently, almost reverently, levered Pamela out of his grasp and into Annabeth's waiting arms. With a small salute to his brow, the man turned and jogged gracefully over to the wolf. Without a word, the strange pair shared a look for a moment before they both walked into a tunnel and disappeared from sight, the razorback with them.

Annabeth and Thalia stood in stunned silence for several minutes trying to absorb and understand what had just transpired before them. They didn't noticed Artemis and several more hunters entering the chamber until the goddess tapped Annabeth on the shoulder.

"What happened here?" Artemis asked sharply. "Did you defeat the razorback?" Thalia shook her head mutely. Artemis frowned at her lieutenant and looked to Annabeth with a questioning expression on her face.

"Where is it then?" Artemis asked. Annabeth looked the goddess straight in the eye and shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied. The Goddess of the Hunt frowned.

"What happened then?" Artemis urged. The two girls shrugged.

"I dunno," they chorused. Artemis' frown deepened and she looked at Pamela in Annabeth's arms.

"Did you see what happened?" the goddess asked. Pamela nodded.

"We all did," the young girl replied. "But we didn't understand it."

"Then explain what happened," Artemis snapped, gesturing to one of the hunters behind her. The girl moved over to Annabeth and took Pamela into her own arms. Artemis led Thalia and Annabeth up towards the surface as the hunters followed behind, focusing on their injured sister.

"Speak," the goddess ordered. Thalia nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well," she began, "we came into the cavern and saw the razorback with Pam's leg in its mouth. Annabeth stopped me from rushing in and said we shouldn't provoke it. The razorback released Pam and jumped down. Then this huge wolf charged in and bulldozed the razorback." Artemis blinked.

"A big wolf?" she queried. Annabeth nodded in affirmation.

"Big enough," Annabeth said. "It could have been used as a mode of transportation. Then there was that boy." Artemis' eyes flashed dangerously.

"A boy?" she growled. Annabeth nodded again.

"Surprisingly, he didn't do anything," she elaborated, "aside from carrying Pamela to us." Artemis blinked in astonishment.

"Nothing happened?" she asked, her eyes wide. Thalia nodded.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "He gave us Pamela and left with the wolf. They took the razorback with them." They had reached the surface by this time and stood beneath the starry night sky. The hunters behind them with Pamela appeared from below and made their way towards their camp. Artemis stood in silence, twisting a strand of hair thoughtfully.

"Get some sleep," she ordered finally. "Tomorrow, I want you two to go searching for this man and his wolf. I want to know who he is." Annabeth and Thalia nodded in understanding and bowed before they walked back towards the camp to tend to Pamela's wounds. Little did they know that they were being watched.

High above them, at the peak of the stone pyramid they had just departed, two figures stood stark against the moon. One had rust colored eyes and light gray hair, his clothes camouflaging himself perfectly with the dark sky behind him. The other had sparkling green eyes that winked in the moonlight like emeralds. Both were part of a Brotherhood that the women below had no idea about. And they wanted to keep it that was as long as possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whew…dis was a hujoe ting. Hope you liked it :D We'll be seeing the First Stronghold next chapter. <strong>_**_Stay tuned peoples._**

**_R&R please. I like feedback on my writing._**

**_INQ abscond!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Misgivings

_**A/N – Here you das peoples go! As of right now, I have absolutely no idea where I want this plot to go. I have a speck of an inkling, but not much. I'll try to upload chapters, but don't expect them weekly as they've previously been coming. I'll upload when I get a bloody idea. So there. It is quite possible that this might have a sequel, key term being 'might.' Regardless, read on!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Misgivings<strong>

_Cascade Mountain Range…_

* * *

><p>Percy gazed after the three retreating figures in silence, his thoughts whirling about his head. He knew he should have felt something after seeing Annabeth again, even if it was rage and betrayal. But when he had looked at the blonde daughter of Athena that had sent him into the Brotherhood, nothing came. Not even a sliver of fury.<p>

"C'mon," Leman urged, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder. "We gotta report back to Archer." Percy nodded his head numbly and turned to pick up the creature Leman had killed.

"If I try to sneak out of the Stronghold," the son of Poseidon growled, "to do who knows what, I want you to put me in a stone room with no doors." Leman nodded in understanding.

"I'll do one better," the son of Hephaestus said. "I'll put you in an iron ball with Rikard." Percy snorted a fake laugh tapped the ground twice with a foot. A gaping hole appeared below the son of Poseidon and he dropped through it, taking the creature with him to the Brotherhood's Western Stronghold. Leman remained on the stone pile for a moment longer, watching as the three women disappeared into the night. It was probable that they would encounter each other again.

"We need to be careful," Leman murmured. "They mustn't find out about the Brotherhood. At least not yet. Now, I gotta confirm my suspicions." And with that, the son of Hephaestus began jogging westward towards civilization and the coastline.

Percy didn't think much as he whizzed through the earth, en route to the Western Stronghold's main gate. The only thing that clamored for his attention was the need to eat and sleep, both of which would be satisfied when he returned to the Stronghold. His ride ended with him being unceremoniously spat from the earth. Grumbling to himself about Oure's sense of humor, Percy dusted himself off, picked up his cargo, and took a few short steps to the main entrance of Brotherhood's Western Stronghold. Shifting the new monster into a more comfortable hold, the son of Poseidon knocked on the stone that hid the Stronghold's entrance.

The ground rumbled beneath his feet and a large boulder the size of a tank slid to one side, revealing the dark tunnel that led to the Stronghold's main hall. Percy began to walk down the tunnel with long slow strides. His thoughts still swirled from his surprise encounter with Annabeth. He had no idea what his ex-girlfriend was doing with the Hunters of Artemis. It was possible she could have become a member of the Hunt. But why would she? She had obviously enjoyed her little make out session with that camper.

The young man was jerked from his thoughts when a hand clamped down roughly on his shoulder. Percy groaned internally and prayed to Hades to keep him calm.

"Well, well, well, well, well," Rikard Milan sneered. "What have we got here? Oh my! It's the boy who saved Olympus! Twice no less!" Percy swallowed, keeping his eyes straight ahead as the son of Ares smirked at him.

"Hello, Rikard," Percy grunted through clenched teeth. Illario Summers, a son of Apollo, slid around to stand in front of him and gave him a snide grin that sent a flash of anger through Percy.

"I see you got a beastie for the Archie," the slight man sneered. "Gonna watch as they cut it up into itsy bitsy pieces?" Percy restrained his urge to roll his eyes at the petulant demigod. Both Illario and Rikard had been born in the same year, 1987. They had both come from American families living in France but hadn't met each other until they were both in Brotherhood. Despite knowing them for a sufficient amount of time, Percy still couldn't understand why the Commandants had allowed the two superfluous demigods into the Brotherhood.

"His name is Archer," Percy growled, correcting Illario. "Don't call him Archie." After arriving at the Stronghold with Leman, Percy had been introduced to the Head Scholar by Oure himself. They had gotten through the bare introductions before another scholar had scampered into the hall with intelligence regarding a creature that had taken shelter in the caves below the mountains. Leman and Percy had taken another trip through the chutes to capture the beast. Now, here was Percy, losing his temper over two demigods he hadn't known _near_ as long as he had known Annabeth.

Illario gaped. "Ye gods!" the demigod gasped mockingly. "The hero speaks!"

"What is he saying?" Rikard asked, his tone equally mocking. "Is he berating us _again?_" Percy stepped to the side and walked past Illario, the beast still lolling from his shoulder.

"Hey!" Rikard snapped, grabbing Percy's shoulder. "We aren't finished!"

"I am," Percy snarled as he dropped the monster and whirled around to deliver Rikard a furious punch to the older man's jaw. The son of Ares stumbled away, holding his reddened cheek.

"That's a strike," Percy warned. "Three strikes and then I hand you your arse on a silver platter with a garnish of testicles." The curious language made the two demigods gap in surprise and sudden fear. Percy allowed himself a grim smile. After years of working alongside Leman, Percy wasn't surprised that he had adopted some of the older man's vernacular. Rikard and Illario backed away from Percy's threat.

"I'll make you pay for that," Rikard hissed. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Try me," the son of Poseidon snorted. "But not now. I'm busy." Illario and Rikard cackled, their voices chorusing eerily.

"We'll get you, sonny boy," Illario sneered, walking towards the living quarters. "Wait and see." Percy ground his teeth as the two demigods and picked up the monster. Those two gits always managed to rub him the wrong way.

"Welcome, Percy," a soft voice greeted. Percy turned to see a middle-aged man dressed in a beige robe that hung several inches above the ground, revealing his sandaled toes. Percy inclined his head respectively to the elder Brother.

"Archimedes," the young man said. "I have a new beast for you to study." The scholar wrinkled his nose at the use of his full name and stepped closer to the demigod. His light brown hair was peppered with gray and a pair of spectacles sat on the bridge of his narrow nose. His inquisitive gray eyes were large orbs that reflected the light of the torches on the walls. He pursed his lips as he stroked the beast's dark fur with a slender hand, the light from the torches flashing on his spectacles.

"Most curious," the man murmured. "It seems to me that whoever is controlling these creatures as a rather vivid imagination." Percy frowned at the Brother scholar in puzzlement.

"How do you figure that?" he asked. Archer gestured for the demigod to follow him to the laboratory.

"We have been capturing and studying a variety of beasts for some time now," Archer explained as they walked past several scholars in the library. "The first one was brought to us about two years ago by a patrol pair out on the South Ridges. It had the body of a bear and the head of an owl. A rather simplistic beast all told." The scholar fell silent as they entered the Stronghold's laboratory.

There were several long tables set against the wall to their right, each with an assortment of tools and paraphernalia hanging over them like jungle vines. A score of transparent containment vats the size of flat-bed trucks lined the far wall like a collection of trophies. Various beasts ranging from simplistic to elaborate were suspended within each jar, floating in a greenish liquid. The closest vat held a creature with the body of a bear and the head of an owl. From there on, the monsters became more complex, each with various parts taken from a plethora of species.

"We call them the New Generation," Archer continued as he gestured to a pair of automatons. "The monsters of the Ancient World are all part of the Old Generation born of Echidna or created by the gods. These… These were not made by Echidna or the gods." Percy frowned, letting the automatons take the monster he had been carrying.

"So something or someone is creating new monsters?" Percy asked. Archer nodded, watching the automatons prepare the cat-like creature for study.

"It does seem that way," Archer confirmed. "They also seem to be learning." Percy cocked his head in puzzlement.

"'Splain?" he prompted, utilizing another truncated word from the vernacular he had learned from Leman. Archer beckoned to the son of Poseidon to follow him and walked over to the vat with the half owl, half bear monster in it.

"This particular beast has interesting capabilities to say the least," Archer explained. "It has an absurd amount of strength but is only aggressive when its spawn are in danger. We first learned of this species when Artemis got put through several redwoods down in California by one."

"How'd you find that out?" Percy asked. Archer gave a rare smile.

"Being under the patron-ship of Oure has its perks," the scholar said. "The mountain ourea are the eyes and ears of the Brotherhood."

"Ah," Percy grunted. "And the monsters have been getting smarter over time?" Archer rocked his head from side to side, his brow furrowed.

"Yes and no," he replied. "Every new monster is smarter than the last. This one hunts in packs." The scholar pointed to a vat containing a small rat-like critter with spindly legs sprouting from its gut like a spider.

"We got that one several weeks ago," Archer said. "These new monsters are getting more intelligent and dangerous. It gives me the suspicion that whoever behind these new beasts is experimenting with every new creation." Percy nodded in understanding. The theory was sound, at least to him it was. He was sure that other people would beg to differ, but thanks to Percy's augmented wisdom, he was able to understand what Archer said. When he had 'lived' with his friends _before_, most people had written the young demigod off as ignorant or maybe a little dumb. He wasn't dumb. He just never chose to think. It took too much effort. Percy realized that he must have been looking into the middle distance, for Archer tapped him twice on the shoulder.

"Percy?" the older demigod questioned. "Are you all right?" Percy jerked and fixed his emerald green eyes on Archer.

"Oh, yeah," he replied, smiling. "On a scale of one to ten, how risky would it be to fight the most dangerous beast you've studied? One being a Cyclopes and ten being a Chimera?" Archer laughed humorlessly.

"The Arlbur is the most dangerous in my opinion," Archer said, pointing to vat at the far end of the laboratory. "And I would rate it as a 15. Those clever beasts hunt in pairs. Very deadly, particularly in the dark when its prey is most vulnerable." Percy wondered over to the indicated vat and peered up at the monster within.

It looked like it had walked bipedal on double jointed legs that ended in slender feet with five toes, one of which thrust backward for support. Each dexterous toe was capped with a vicious claw extending several inches from the base toe. Bony plates armored the creature's thighs, abdomen, chest and shoulders. Its thick muscled arms hung at its sides in the viscous liquid, clawed fingers outstretched. A head looking little more than a skull swayed gently on a slender neck. Yellow teeth winked in the light, giving the creature an eternal grin.

"Huh," Percy grunted, eyeing the creature. "You said they hunted in pairs." Archer nodded his head.

"They do," the scholar confirmed. Percy frowned, his nerves firing.

"Then where's the other?" the son of Poseidon asked. Archer winced.

"Still out there I presume," he replied. "Woe to anyone who encounters it. That beast will be in a terrible fury after losing its mate." Percy blinked, his fears realized.

"I have to go out there," he said. Archer cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" the scholar snorted. "Do you intend to protect those Hunters of Artemis?" He said 'hunters' with a sneer, stressing his displeasure with the word.

"No," Percy countered. "My concern is mainly for the mortals in the region. But if needed, I will _assist_ the Hunters." Archer shrugged and waved his hands.

"As you will," the man said. "I do recommend going after the Arlbur with a partner. Those creatures are dangerous. Especially in the dark and even more so now that it lost its mate. Two brothers are in intensive care back in Greece and that was before the male Arlbur was captured." Percy nodded, happily agreeing with the scholar's words.

"I'll go with Leman tomorrow morning then," the young man said. He took several steps to the door of the lab before pausing. Turning back to Archer, he opened his mouth to speak, a frown on his face. "Did Leman come in?" The scholar cocked his head.

"I do not remember seeing him in enter," the older man replied. "Perhaps he came in after you did." Percy's nodded, his frown deepening.

"Maybe he did," the son of Poseidon mused. "Maybe he didn't. I wonder where he is then…" Archer shrugged and walked past Percy, clapping the demigod on the shoulder.

"You will find him," he confessed. "Of that, I have no doubt." Percy was alone in the laboratory now, embroiled in his own thoughts amongst the prisons of various creatures with unknown origins and purposes.

* * *

><p><em>Top of the Space Needle…Seattle, Washington …<em>

Leman gazed out at the horizon arrayed before him in silence, watching the great orange disk that was the sun as it sank gracefully below the horizon. The son of Hephaestus was in the Space Needle to meet an old friend, a friend who had contacts of every variety on, over, and under the Earth. A solitary question plagued the old demigod, one regarding his newfound and most trusted comrade in arms of two years. To say he was worried was an understatement. To say he wasn't apprehensive was to be morally ignorant. To say he was afraid…would be the truth.

"Ah, Leman! So nice to see you again!" Leman looked away from the Sound and towards the kitchens to see a large man moving toward him. Despite his great size and crisp black suit, the great man moved gracefully through numerous tables with little difficulty. It was early morning and the restaurant had yet to open, making Leman and the man coming towards him its only occupants. Standing to greet the advancing man, Leman smiled and held out his hand.

"Bjorn," Leman greeted. "How have you been?" Bjorn smiled and gripped the proffered hand warmly.

"I have been well," the large man replied in his heavy Germanic accent. "How is the injury?" Leman shrugged and smiled.

"It twinges now and again," he replied, "but it doesn't cause me too much grief." Bjorn laughed, his great barrel chest wobbling as the noise reverberated within his abdomen.

"That is good to hear," he chuckled. "Now, what can I do for you?" Leman sat and gestured for Bjorn to do so as well.

"I need information," Leman said, "regarding a demigod. Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon." Bjorn's eyebrows rose and he leaned back in his seat, causing the metal frame to creak under duress from his bulk.

"I heard he had died at the paws of a black wolf in the Greek Camp," Bjorn mused, eyeing Leman bemusedly. The demigod rolled his eyes.

"You know he didn't die," Leman countered. "You have your ears wired for anything that could turn you a profit." Bjorn inclined his head, a wide smile plastered across his mustachioed face.

"Guilty as charged," the large man said, raising his hands in a surrender. "What do you need to know regarding the Savior of Olympus?" Leman leaned forward, closing the distance between him and his friend.

"I want to know if there's anyone or anything with a grudge against Percy," he said softly, as if afraid of being overhead. Bjorn blinked and snorted a laugh.

"The boy is a demigod," Bjorn chuckled. "Annoying the gods and monsters is in his job description." Leman nodded in agreement and jabbed the table with a finger.

"True," he admitted. "But I'm curious to know who would want to alter Percy's mentality." Bjorn cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"What has this got to do with the son of Poseidon?" the large man asked. Leman shook his head and leaned back in his chair, lifting the front feet off the ground. The old demigod was silent as he gazed out at the drowsy city below, arranging his thoughts. Bjorn waited patiently, watching his old friend. Leman eventually turned back to Bjorn, his face drawn and haggard.

"Percy shouldn't be in the Brotherhood," he croaked. "He was under the effects of something that changed his mindset, primarily his Fatal Flaw. If he was truly loyal to his friends, he would never have accepted my offer." Recognition sparked in Bjorn's eyes.

"Aha," he grunted. "You feel like you deceived him although someone else was responsible for fiddling with his mind?" Leman flip-flopped his hand and nodded.

"Yeah, kinda," he confessed. "Someone or something altered his state of mind to stunt his loyalty for his friends."

"Hmm," Bjorn murmured. "It makes sense, though not much. I will look into it and talk to my contacts." He reached out a patted the smaller man on the shoulder. "In the meantime, let it go. You yourself have a Fatal Flaw. Regret and worry will not solve your problems. Actions will." Leman smiled weakly.

"You're right," he admitted. "I gotta stop blaming myself." Bjorn barked a laugh and stood.

"I have lost count of how many times I have heard you say that," the great man chortled, holding out his hand. "Take care of yourself, Russ." The son of Hephaestus stood and shook the proffered hand.

"I will," he promised. "My thanks, old friend." Leman reached into a pocket of his jacket, pulled out several drachmas and palmed them into one of Bjorn's massive hands.

"May the Stars watch over you," Leman said. Bjorn smiled and nodded.

"May they light your path," the large man said, completing the mantra. Leman released his friend's hand and stepped back into a cloud of black dust. Bjorn watched the son of Hephaestus disappear in silence, his thoughts already devising a network of questions he would ask his contacts regarding the Savior of Olympus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp, there you are. I have at least two ideas for plot points, but no ending. So yeah, don't expect new chapters as often as they were, but be pleasantly surprised if there is one.<strong>_

_**Read & Review please! I like feedback on my writing.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Searching and Finding

_**A/N –I have nothing witty to say. My apologies. It's late and I have a block.**_

_**Read on!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: Searching and Finding<strong>

_Hunters of Artemis Camp…Cascade Mountain Range…Dawn…_

* * *

><p>The morning sun peeked over the horizon, shooting rays of gold and orange into the clouds above, lighting the beautiful mountain vistas below the camp. Thalia and Annabeth stood at the gate of the Hunters' camp armed for the task set before them. Artemis had ordered the pair of demigods to search the Cascades to find the strange man and the black wolf who had intervened during their confrontation with the razorback. Both girls weren't exactly certain that they would be able to find their quarry. Searching the entire Cascade Mountain Range for two specific individuals was a monumental task, particularly for only two people.<p>

Both girls were decked out in their chosen gear: Annabeth opted for a more agile arsenal and sported several daggers and a short sword that hung from a holster across her narrow shoulders while Thalia grasped her spear loosely in one hand. Both wore light silver armor plates to protect vital organs and areas over matching sky blue t-shirts and tight shorts. Annabeth sighed and shifted her weight, feeling the belt of daggers slip into a more comfortable position on her hips. Thalia yawned. The daughter of Zeus hadn't slept well and it showed. Bags were apparent under her eyes and she was swaying in the gentle morning breeze. Artemis stood several paces behind the two girls, an amused look on her face. The goddess shook her head and walked over to the two demigods.

"From what I have observed," she said, coming abreast of Thalia and Annabeth. "You could use a little help on your excursion." Thalia opened her mouth to retort but stopped when Annabeth elbowed her in the ribs.

"Yes, milady," the daughter of Athena confirmed. "We would appreciate help. If you don't mind of course." Artemis' smile widened and she gestured. There was a sharp popping sound followed by Nico di Angelo appearing several feet away from Annabeth and Thalia just outside the camp's boundaries. Like Annabeth and Thalia, the son of Hades was garbed in light armor color of ash over a black long-sleeve and pants. His Stygian Iron sword was sheathed on a bandolier that was slung across his shoulders. Nico blinked his dark inquisitive eyes and looked around in surprise before he noticed the female trio. Recognition then irritation flashed across his narrow face as he settled a questioning stare on the Goddess of the Hunt.

"Yes?" he huffed. "You popped?" Artemis gave a soft giggle that was almost imperceptible as she nodded in confirmation. She placed her hands on Annabeth's and Thalia's shoulders.

"I believe you three will be able to complete your task with little difficulty," she decided. "Good luck." With that, she turned on her heel and strode swiftly back into the camp, leaving the three demigods at the gate. Nico blinked and turned to Annabeth and Thalia, a questioning look on his face. Thalia rolled her eyes and walked out of the camp and past Nico. Annabeth followed behind, gesturing for Nico to do the same.

"You missed an interesting exchange last night," the daughter of Athena said. "We saved Pamela from a razorback." Nico cocked an eyebrow with interest.

"Oh?" he murmured. "What happened?"

"Someone intervened," Thalia said shortly, her tone harsh. "A man, to be precise." Nico's eyes widened and he stopped.

"Was he tall?" the son of Hades inquired. "Well built? Wore a mask? Did he have black hair?" Annabeth and Thalia froze, surprised at the detailed description of their objective.

"How'd you know?" Annabeth asked. Nico gave a thin smile and continued walked.

"There've been rumors going around," he answered. "Rumors of a pair of masked men that make a habit of popping up where monsters are around have been fluctuating throughout the Camps and the Underworld." Thalia frowned.

"We saw only one man," she countered. "But he had a huge black wolf with him." Nico stopped mid-stride and turned back to the two girls.

"Huh," he mused. "And you have to find him and his pet? Is that why Artemis summoned me? To help you two look under every rock and tree in the Cascades?" Annabeth smiled.

"Yup," she confirmed. Nico sighed and turned away.

"This is gonna take a while," he muttered darkly. "I guess we'd better get started." The three demigods began walking again, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching them from a rocky outcropping above them.

* * *

><p><em>Approximately two kilometers north of the Hunters of Artemis Camp…Dawn…<em>

*Yawn* "Morning. Sleep well?"

Grunt.

"You still aren't talking to me, huh?"

Non-committal runt.

"Was it something I said?"

Negative grunt.

"Something I did? Or didn't do?"

Low grunt.

"Didn't do. Right…hmm… Are you angry that I didn't tell you where I went after that little spat with the cat-thing?"

Affirmative grunt.

"Aah. Now we're getting somewhere."

Irritated grunt.

"Aw, c'mon, Percy. Don't be like that. I had an urgent matter to attend to."

"Suuure," Percy groaned. "You're the nut who likes to check in with Oure after every mission." Leman shrugged and waved his hand in agreement.

"Sometimes," the son of Hephaestus admitted. "But this time, I thought I'd break from routine for once and have a wee bit of a lark." Percy twisted his face into a grimace of interest.

"Who uses 'lark' anymore?" he asked, jumping off one rock and onto another. Leman gave his comrade a blank look.

"Hello?" he said, dropping into a pompous British accent. "Born and raised in London." Percy paused, blinking in surprise.

"You were born in London?" he asked, watching as Leman swung idly from a tree branch. The demigod grunted the affirmative and dropped gracefully to the ground like a cat.

"Me mother was Irish," Leman explained, slipping into an Irish brogue. "She moved tae London after her parents died when she was twenty an' met me father Hephaestus there." The man fell silent as he walked to the edge of a cliff and plopped to the ground, gazing out at the forested mountains ranging below as his legs swung idly off the cliff side.

"After I was born," he continued, returning to his normal timbre, "Hephaestus left, leaving mom to fend for me and herself. She found a nice guy, settled down, and had two more kids; my half-siblings." Percy stared at the back of his friend's head in silence. Over the two years he had known Leman, Percy had never heard him open up like this. It had taken the son of Hephaestus a year to even let his comrade into his living quarters. Despite his lack of knowledge regarding mechanics and machines, he had been awestruck by the constructs he had seen in Leman's workroom. His work rivalled that of Leo's and was incredibly intricate and complex compared to the work of the young Mexican. Of course, Leman had almost 80 years of experience in his field and a keen intellect that astounded Percy.

Percy smiled as he shifted his gaze to the rising sun. After a few moments, his smile broke into a puzzled frown. Two dark shapes were silhouetted against the sun; two flapping shapes.

"Isn't that Huginn and Muninn?" Percy said. Leman frowned and looked up at the son of Poseidon in confusion.

"Pardon?" Leman grunted. Percy pointed at the silhouettes that were drawing closer every second. Leman turned to see what Percy was gesturing at. A smile spread across his face that slipped into a frown as he furrowed his brow.

"What are they doing here?" he mused, mussing his white hair. "I never ordered them out." Percy winced.

"I told them to go search for the other Arlbur," he confessed. Leman's frown deepened.

"The other what?" he queried.

"Arlbur," Percy repeated. "They're one of the new monsters that have been popping up recently. If you had come to the Stronghold with me to talk with Archer, you'd know about them." Leman rolled his eyes and stood, facing Percy.

"Well, now I do," the son of Hephaestus said. "And I thank you for it." He gave a mocking bow. When he straightened, one of the ravens, a medium built bird made of bronze, fluttered down to perch in his shoulder. The grating noise of metal on metal sounded as the raven turned its head to peer at its creator with a ruby eye. It cawed once, emitting a distorted metallic screech. Leman blinked and arched an eyebrow at the bronze raven.

"Muninn says that they found the thing," he explained, pointing, "about a click south of here. It's hiding in a cave under a cliff face." Percy nodded, watching as another metallic raven fluttered out of the sky to land on Leman's unoccupied shoulder. This one was made from iron, giving it a dull gray sheen as the sun reflected off its blade-like feathers. It in turn blinked an eye at Leman. The older demigod turned to look into the iron raven's sapphire eye as it cawed once. A frown broke across his scarred face.

"Huginn says that there are other people near the Arburl," Leman translated.

"Arlbur," Percy corrected. "What other people? Hikers?" Leman shook his head as Huginn cawed again.

"Some teenagers," he replied. "Two girls and a boy. They must want some privacy to get it on." He gave a sly grin. Percy rolled his eyes and snorted in amusement at his friend's humor. They both fell silent when Huginn cawed once more. Leman's face morphed into an expression of blank disbelief followed by a look of grim fury.

"The teens," the son of Hephaestus grunted, "they're being followed." Percy cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"By what?" he inquired. "The Arlbur?" Leman shook his head.

"Not what," he corrected. "Who; Milan and Summers." Percy gaped.

"What are they doing here?" he asked incredulously. Leman shrugged and put both hands into his jacket pockets. He withdrew them, pulling two copper bolts from his jacket and held them up to the two ravens. The two constructs gulped down the bits of metal and nuzzled Leman, croaking happily before they flapped their metal wings and took flight, heading towards the Brotherhood Stronghold to rest in Leman's workroom.

"I don't know," Leman replied finally, "but I have a feeling that it isn't anything good."

_Approximately one kilometer north of the Hunters of Artemis Camp…_

"Admit it," Nico said, walking away, "you have no idea where this guy and his pet wolf are." Thalia swung around, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Watch it, Death Breath," Thalia snapped. "You haven't been exactly helpful with this little escapade either!" Nico shrugged and flopped down against a tree beside the cave they had stopped outside of to rest.

"Still," he jibed, "we're no closer to finding this enigmatic duo any more than we were thirty minutes ago." Annabeth sighed and sat on a rock near the cave's entrance, tiring of her companion's constant bickering. They had been walking for the last half hour and had found absolutely no trace or sign of the strange man and his wolf. As a matter of fact, they hadn't seen or heard any trace of the local wildlife. As she tuned out Thalia and Nico's growing argument, Annabeth considered the lack of animals in the area. Something had obviously driven them from their habitat. Or had eaten them before they had the chance to. Both were rather disconcerting theories, but the daughter of Athena couldn't think of a single new monster they had come across that would have such a drastic effect on the wildlife.

"Buck tooth!"

"Ghost lover!"

"Sparky!"

"Grim weeper!"

"Thunder thighs!"

"Huh…I kinda like that one. Makes me feel like I can crush a man's head with my legs. Like a sparrow's egg." Annabeth looked up in interest at Thalia who was standing now, mere inches away from Nico. The daughter of Zeus had a snide smirk on her face as she looked up at Nico. Annabeth blinked in surprise, just noticing how tall Nico had grown. The son of Hades twisted his face into a grimace and folded his arms. Just as he was about to speak, a new voice broke in on the conversation.

"Y'think they like each other?" a high voice asked. Another voice chuckled in response, causing the three demigods to look around apprehensively.

"Maybe," the other voice chuckled, this one low. "Perhaps this is their pre-coitus ritual." Thalia cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"What's 'coitus'?" she asked. The voices cackled evilly.

"Ya ha! Seems like they know how to speak!" one giggled.

"I wonder if they'll be able to match us in intellect!" the other sneered. "Only the wolf and the whale have come close."

"Good thing they aren't here now," the high voice scoffed, "else they'd ruin our good fun! Ya ha!" Thalia's eyes flashed.

"Show yourselves!" she snapped, glaring at the surrounding trees.

"We have," the low voice jeered, this time from directly behind the three demigods. Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico whirled, drawing respective weapons as they turned. Crouching above them on the lip of the cave's overhand were two young men, both clad in armored one piece suits. One was broad and tall, his one piece dyed a bloody red. He had a barrel chest and thick arms that could make even Clarisse drool. His face was flat and wide, as if it had been punched one time too many. Cunning dark eyes winked from beneath a heavy brow and a mop of common brown hair. Even without the long-hafted axe grasped loosely in his large hands, he cut an imposing and dangerous figure. His colleague, for that matter, was the complete opposite.

Where the red figure was thick and broad, the other was thin and whippy like a willow switch. His shoulder length light blonde hair blended almost completely into his golden one piece suit and his piercing blue eyes glared out from beneath an arched brow. His choice of armament was a pair of bronze revolvers that were holstered in a belt around his slim waist. Annabeth noted the unusually archaic weapons that tended to be found in the hands of demigods. Was it possible that these two were half-bloods?

A tense silence passed as the two sides faced off, unsure of what to do next. Annabeth broke the silence by stepping forward, sheathing her weapons and held her palms outward in an open gesture of peace.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Annabeth and this is Nico and Thalia." The gold clad youth perked up and peered down at Annabeth with narrowed eyes.

"Ya ha," he muttered in a stage whisper to his comrade. "Don't we know that name? Annabeth?" The red youth frowned in contemplation before nodding vigorously.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I think she had something to do with the 'Savior' of Olympus." Annabeth froze at the mention of the title the Olympians had bestowed upon Percy after he had saved Olympus a second time. She was certain that they weren't mortal. Maybe demigods…

"Guess we know something she doesn't," the gold figure sneered, leering down at Annabeth. "Something about something!" The red figured belched a laugh as his companion cackled and began leaping from foot to foot.

"Something about something! Something about something!" he jeered in a singsong voice. "Ya ha!" Annabeth glared up at the two teens furiously.

"Tell me!" she shouted. The gold figure moved and appeared before Annabeth before she could even register his disappearance. He placed a finger gently on her lips, silencing her as he smirked at her with a cruel smile on his lips, his eyes dancing with a fiendish light.

"Shh, lovely," he shushed. "All in good time. Uncle Illario will keep the secret until the time is right. I promise you that. Ya ha!"

"Illario!" the other teen called, his voice panicked. "Look!" All eyes turned to the red clad youth and followed his outstretched arm, looking for the source of his panic. The three demigods gaped at the sight the other teen was indicating. Jumping from tree to tree like a massive rabbit was a coal black wolf the size of a jeep, the same wolf that had killed that razorback with almost no effort. Even more surprising was the figure sitting upon its back, a colored mask over his face.

"Rikard!" the figure barked, his voice distorted once more. "Illario! Leave now!" The wolf ruffed in agreement and growled as it landed several strides away from the group, the bronze chain about its neck winking in the sunlight. Now that he was closer, Annabeth could see that the newcomer wore a dark blue one piece suit like the other two men. With a smooth grace that made Annabeth catch her breath in awe, the figure slid from the wolf's back and advanced, walking directly past the yellow man to the cave's entrance.

"What do you want?!" the red figure sneered. "Come to join in the fun?" The newcomer snorted derisively.

"Not the fun you're thinking, Rikard," he growled at the red suited man. "Had you listened to Archer, you'd know what roams these woods." The yellow man, Illario presumably, scoffed.

"And just what lives here that's worth our attention?" he asked, stepping away from Annabeth. Annabeth drew closer to Nico and Thalia, wary of the three strangers before her. They radiated a strange power that Annabeth had never sense before. Again, she didn't recognize the wolf behind her as the one that had taken Percy from her two years ago.

"An Arlbur," the blue figure replied shortly. "I'm here to bring it to Archer. Or dispose of it if I can't accomplish that." Rikard leapt down from the cave's overhang to stand before the newcomer.

"I still haven't forgotten what happened in the entrance hall," he snapped. "I'm gonna get you-"

"Remember what I said about castrating?" the newcomer interrupted, his voice mockingly cheerful. "I passed a Hunters of Artemis camp a few minutes ago. I'm sure they'll happily obliged a request from someone who saved one of their number." Rikard and Illario stiffened, surprised at the threat.

"The Commandants will put you on trial," Illario said. "They won't judge you kindly, even if you're their fav-" The teen was silenced by a swift punch to his nose from the blue figure.

"I'm hardly their favorite," he commented. "But if you keep talking about things you shouldn't, I'll make what the Hunters do to you seem like a picnic in the park when I'm through. Now git!" He shouted the last word as if it was directed at a dog or unruly child. Illario and Rikard backed away from the cave and the blue figure, glowering.

"We'll remember this," Rikard warned, blubbing through the blood that seeped from his nose. The blue figure snorted, not turning.

"I'll believe that when you pose a threat," he scoffed. Rikard and Illario flushed with anger but didn't reply. Instead, they melted into the forest without a sound, despite their loud coloring. Now, only the black wolf, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and the strange blue figure remained in front of the cave. Annabeth took a hesitant step forward.

"Erm," she mumbled. "Thank y-" The figure lifted a hand, silencing the daughter of Athena.

"Fenris," he called. "Are you ready?" The black wolf yipped cheerfully and bounded over the three demigods and the strange blue man in one leap before disappearing into the cave. The trio of demigods blinked in amusement at the puppy-like demeanor of the massive creature before the blue figure turned to regard them. Annabeth froze, paralyzed by the stunning emerald eyes that sparkled behind the man's mask. Thalia and Nico sucked air through their teeth as they too were frozen by the man's look.

"What do you want?" the man asked. Annabeth blinked in surprise before answering.

"We were ordered to find you and bring you to our camp," she said. "We want to-"

"Well, you have found me," the figure interrupted quietly. "I will answer your questions back at your camp. When I decide and not before. You should leave now." Then he turned and darted into the cave after the wolf. The three demigods remained still for a moment, absorbing what had just happened. Thalia and Nico broke first, looking to Annabeth.

"Didn't he seem kinda…familiar?" Nico mused. Thalia nodded.

"I got that feeling too," she agreed.

"Ditto," Annabeth muttered.

"Who do you think he is?" Nico asked, looking to the cave's mouth. Annabeth shrugged and turned away.

"He'll tell us when he tells us," she responded over her shoulder. "When he comes to the camp after dealing with whatever beast he was hunting."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there. Things are becoming faster. Not by much, but it's happening. I am opening up the acceptance of suggestions for situations if you peoples so desire. I already have two things that I really want to have happen, so I'll try to work in side things that you people suggest.<strong>_

_**Read & Review please. I like feedback on my writing.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Cavern Panic & Suspicions

_**A/N – Yes. I am updating in the middle of the week. Don't get your pants in the knot, I'm just being nice. As of four days ago, I have the plot points I want to hit during this. Now, I just need to write them. Hopefully, trying to meet these points will give me enough time to think of an ending. We'll see.**_

_**Aside from that, READ ON!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: Cavern Panic &amp; Suspicions<strong>

_Approximately one kilometer north of the Hunters of Artemis camp…Cave in the Woods…_

* * *

><p>"<em>You seem distracted,<em>" Leman mused as the two demigods walked side by side deeper into the cave. "_Did seeing Annabeth yet again startle you?_" Percy shook his head, tracking the beam of the flashlight he held across the cavern walls.

"Maybe a bit," the son of Poseidon confessed. "I was a little surprised to see Annabeth, Thalia, _and_ Nico all together. It seemed so long ago when we were fighting to save Olympus for the second time…" He trailed off. Silence fell on the pair as they walked warily down the tunnel before Percy finally noticed how Leman was looking at him. The large wolf was almost invisible in the dark tunnel but for the blurred outline of his iron fur and gleaming red eyes. The bronze amulet of the anvil and hammer winked in the light of the flashlight around its thick neck. Percy frowned at the basic expression on the wolf's face. The wolf looked like he was…amused.

"What?" Percy snapped, coming to a stop at the intersection of several tunnels to glare at the black wolf. "Were you expecting me to crack when I saw them again?" The wolf shrugged and began walking again, turning down the left tunnel.

"_I honestly didn't know what to expect,_" Leman tossed over his furred shoulder. "_Granted, I was a little apprehensive, but I had a feeling you might go berserk._"

"Berserk?" Percy echoed, following the wolf's swishing tail. "You really thought I would attack Annabeth for betraying me?" The wolf gave a one-shouldered shrug and continued pacing down the tunnel.

"_The thought did cross my mind,_" the son of Hephaestus allowed. "_But I guess my worry was misplaced. I should've been more worried about what you'd do to Rikard and Illario if they went too far._" Percy grinned and chuckled.

"Indeed," he said, looking at the walls of the tunnel for the first time. "By the way, why did you take this tunnel?" Leman stopped and sat on his haunches, looking down at Percy over his shoulder.

"_The air smells fouler in this direction,_" Leman responded. "_From what you told me after leaving the Stronghold, most of the new monsters prefer caverns and underground grottos to the surface. So presumably, they bring their kill down to eat._" Percy nodded, playing the light across the cavern wall as he strode past the sitting wolf.

"I just hope we can take this thing down," he muttered. "The patrol that first found it are in intensive care back in Greece. I've seen the best of us. A single Brother could take at least several dangerous monsters with little more than a sharp pin. But to hear one of our number laid low by something like this is just…disconcerting." The wolf inclined its head in agreement and stood, trotting after Percy.

"_Let's hope we're the ones doing the hunting,_" Leman said, "_otherwise, we're right screwed. We're hunting a beast on its home turf._" Percy shuddered.

"I hope I didn't just send ourselves to our deaths," he groaned. There was a guttural growl behind him. Percy cocked an eye brow at the wolf beside him and snorted.

"Cat got your tongue, Leman?" the son of Poseidon joked.

"_Um…that wasn't me,_" the wolf responded. Percy froze.

"…Wat?"

The sound came again, this time intermittent, as if the owner was laughing.

"**You. Far. From. Home. Dem'god?**" Percy and Leman choked.

"_Did it just…talk?_"

"**Puppy. Want. Play?**"

"Leman…"

"_Run,_" Leman sent. "_Now._"

They ran.

The rattling of stones dislodged from their sudden flight was hidden by the overbearing cackling of the Arlbur that now stalked them as a leopard would a downed bird. All thought was blocked from Percy's mind as he barreled down the tunnels, Leman raced frantically several feet ahead. Anxiety and fear cantered cheerily through Percy's body as he took a few quick steps forward followed by a powerful leap that landed him on Leman's furred back. The son of Poseidon could feel his comrade's muscles bunch and flex beneath his fingers. Had his hands been placed just a little forward on the wolf's corded neck, Percy was certain he would have felt Leman's pulse racing just as fast as his own.

Fear was a curious thing. Percy knew that the best warriors felt it, regardless of countless years spent training. Fear is an innate base instinct that all living creatures have to some extent. Not knowing fear is like not knowing happiness. You can go through life without it, but it'll be exceptionally boring. Anyone who claimed that they weren't afraid of anything was a lying git. That was the first thing Leman had taught Percy when the son of Poseidon's emotions had started re-emerging. If you weren't afraid in combat, you were stupid or insane. All sane people felt fear.

"**Play?**" the Arlbur asked as it loped smoothly behind them, its voice echoing down the tunnel. Percy heard Leman ground his teeth together as the large wolf made a sharp turn into a tunnel with a rising surface.

"_Whoever is making these things is one sick bastard,_" Leman snarled as he ran. Percy frowned and cast a glance over his shoulder. The yellow eyes of the Arlbur flashed in the gloom like a pair of twin suns, its bipedal form meandering gracefully along the tunnel. If it hadn't been intent on doing the two demigods bodily harm, it would've looked exotic and beautiful. Instead, it was terrifying and deadly.

"Why do you say that?" Percy asked as he turned back around and gently tugging one Leman's fur, urging his comrade closer to the tunnel's sloping wall.

"_That thing sounds _way _too much like a certain character from a certain Anime,_" Leman replied, moving closer to the wall as he ran. Despite their current situation, a sly smirk twisted Percy's lips as he lifted his fingers to the stone wall.

"You watch Anime?" he asked, his voice the epitome of innocence.

"_Shaddup,_" Leman snapped. "_We'll discuss my lack of socialism after we survive this fiasco. Rock the world._" They both knew what the last phrase meant. The pair had a number of expressions and phrases that they used during combat. It was something like a code between the two of them. Softly, almost lovingly, Percy let his fingers drag across the stone wall. Thanks to the Brothers' connection to Oure, the bones and blood of the mountains bent to their will. A loud crack echoed through the cavern's tunnels as the stone split around the Arlbur, bringing its languid advance to a halt. The deadly beast gazed at the stone around it in blank awe. Leman came to a stop as well and turned his head to look at the Arlbur as it stared at the cracking stone. Percy in turn slid off his friend's back and imposed his will upon the stone, pushing it to do his bidding. A seam split the tunnel ceiling and a rumble boomed throughout the tunnel. The Arlbur looked away from its impending doom and looked at the stationary demigods in silence.

"**No play?**" it asked innocently before ten thousand pounds of dirt, gravel, and stone crashed down on it from above. The two demigods stood there, watching the mound shift as more and more earth rained down upon it. After a time, Leman shifted back into his human form. His face was dark, his expression furious.

"When we find who's behind these new monsters," he swore, "I'm going to punch him so hard his ancestors will hurt." Percy blinked, surprised at the venom in his friend's voice.

"Why?" Leman turned to face his friend and Percy took a step back in surprise. The look on Leman's face was the expression of one who had seen things that no one could possibly begin to imagine. What unnerved Percy the most was Leman's eyes. Those rust-colored orbs looked sorrowful and…pitying.

"Beacuase feels," Leman replied, his voice ragged. Percy stared at his comrade in confusion, trying to decipher what the son of Hephaestus was saying. If Leman noticed the scrutinizing stare of his friend, he didn't show it. Instead, he closed his eyes and moved his lips. Percy took the liberty of stepping away, giving Leman some privacy but continued to watch the older man. While he was probably the most skilled and knowledgeable demigod Percy had ever had the fortune to know, Leman was also a sentimentalist and somewhat of a romantic. Well, less of a romantic thanks to his lack of emotional relationship for the past seventy something years. Leman always respected his foes. The son of Hephaestus wasn't the nicest of people, but he was certainly polite.

"Don't you think that was a little too easy?" Percy asked when Leman finally turned away from the impromptu burial mound. The older man shrugged and pulled an elastic band from his pocket. He pulled his hair back into a tail and slipped the band around it. Then he looked up at Percy and smiled, his white teeth and hair stark against the dark of the tunnel.

"Then that thing will come and eat me in my sleep," he joked. "Let's go. I think you said you'd talk to the kind Hunters of Artemis, if I remember correctly." Percy nodded mutely.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "We might as well." The two demigods turned to leave the tunnel. Percy took a few steps and stopped. Leman walked several more paces before noticing the severe lack of Percy. Frowning, he turned to where Percy stood. The son of Poseidon was gazing back at mound of earth that covered the Arlbur.

"What?" Leman asked curiously. Percy didn't respond for several seconds. When he did, he didn't turn to Leman.

"We were lucky," the son of Poseidon murmured. Leman blinked and nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Lucky that that thing didn't come after us like it should have: with a vengeance." Percy bobbed his head from side to side.

"That too," he allowed. "But I think it would be best if you don't change into a wolf from now on. At least not without good reason." Leman cocked his head in confusion before realization dawned on his face. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're right," he whispered. "It's only because of sheer dumb luck that the daughter of Athena didn't recognize me as the wolf who killed you. You make a fair point." Percy nodded and turned away from the mound.

"Now we can go," he declared. "Time to face the Hunters. This isn't going to be fun." A smile cracked across Leman's face.

"Ain't it so?" he teased as the two demigods left the cave and began jogging in the direction of the Hunters of Artemis camp.

* * *

><p><em>Hunters of Artemis Camp…<em>

"Why do you return?" Artemis asked sharply, meeting the three returning demigods at the gate. "Did you find the man and his wolf?" Nico nodded mutely as they walked into the camp. Several of the hunters going about the daily chores looked up from their tasks to observe the conversation between the Goddess of the Hunt and the three demigods.

"We found him all right," Thalia confirmed. "But…he didn't come." Artemis cocked her head to one side, blinking in confusion.

"What?" she asked. "Why ever not?"

"He said he was hunting something," Annabeth piped up. "After he sent those two guys running with their tails between their legs, he-"

"Guys?" Artemis repeated, a frown spreading across her youthful face. "What 'guys'?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Just two guys," she elaborated. "The man called them Rikard and Illario. I don't know if they're demigods or not, but they all exuded a strange aura that I've never sensed before. It felt…old. Far older than some of the beings I've met." Artemis' frown softened into a pensive expression as she considered Annabeth's words.

"After sending these two men away," Artemis said slowly, "what did the man and his wolf do next?"

"They went into the cavern," Nico supplied, "after promising to come here to the camp when they finished their thing." Artemis pursed her lips at the son of Hades but remained silent.

"It seems that we must be patient then," the maiden goddess mused. "I don't like waiting for a man to take his sweet time, but I see there is no other alternative. Get something to eat and we will wait until this man decides to appear." Artemis turned away, clearly dismissing the three demigods. Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico all trudged away towards the cook-tent, eager to get some breakfast as they hadn't been allowed the luxury before departing on their mission.

"Ugh," Thalia groaned, leaning her chair back on two legs. "This guy sure is taking his time." Nico nodded in agreement, sipping at a can of A&W root beer thoughtfully.

"Have you two heard anything about the pair of masked men that appeared recently?" he asked, directing his question at Annabeth and Thalia. The two girls shook their heads in denial.

"We don't get much news out here," Annabeth explained. "On occasion, Apollo will visit to check on Artemis and to bring the latest news of the outside world. Almost every time he comes, he gets shot at by some of the hunters." Nico chuckled into his drink.

"But nothing regarding the two men?" he asked again. "Interesting. There've been some rumors and whispers going around in the Underworld lately. I even peaked into Tartarus a few times." Annabeth shivered at the mention of Tartarus. She still hadn't gotten over that particular excursion, even if Percy had been present with her.

"What do the spirits of the dead say?" Thalia queried. Nico shook his head.

"It's more like what the _monsters_ say," he corrected. "Every once in a while, a monster will return to Tartarus complaining about its killer. Or 'killers' for that matter." Annabeth frowned.

"What do you mean?" the daughter of Athena asked.

"The monsters keep bringing accounts of a pair of masked men who prowl the Earth," Nico said. "Originally, they were popping up around Greece and Macedonia but now, there are rumors of their presence in the U.S." Thalia blinked.

"They certainly aren't mortal," she assumed. "No ordinary human would be able to survive against even a weak monster or even traverse continents that quickly." Nico nodded.

"I agree," he said. "They aren't mortal. Which leaves only two possible explanations: they're rogue demigods that have managed to hide themselves from the sight of the gods, or they're gods themselves." Annabeth snorted.

"I think the former is more likely," she chimed, "albeit slightly. I can't think of any power that hides a person from the gods. It just isn't possible. What could possibly have the power to hide from the gaze of fourteen Olympians?" Nico shrugged and swallowed the last of his drink before crushing the can in one fist.

"I don't know," he confessed, "and that worries me. They obviously have a Blessing on them of some kind." The son of Hades took another breath as if to continue, but a shout from the watchtower at the camp's southern gate stopped him.

"Incoming travelers!" the lookout cried. "Two males!" The three demigods in the cook-tent shot to their feet and raced to the south gate, eager to finally meet the two enigmatic men that Nico had told them of.

Artemis was already waiting at the gate when Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth arrived. A dozen Hunters stood in a line in front of the maiden goddess, bows held firmly in their fists and arrows aimed directly at the advancing men. Annabeth scrutinized the two men with interest. One was obviously the masked man they had met earlier at the cave's mouth with Rikard and Illario. The other however was a stranger. He had flowing white hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore an armored one piece suit like his companion, except his was a rusted brown color that matched his piercing eyes. He was as tall as the blue figure but was broader in the shoulders. He bore no weapons and held his hands limply at his sides. He was obviously the more relaxed of the pair.

"I ask that you come no further," Artemis barked to the male duo. Almost instantly, the two men stopped. Several of the Hunters cracked sly grins. They obviously knew Artemis' reputation, else they wouldn't have stopped to save their manhood.

"Identify yourselves," Artemis continued. The white-haired man took a half step forward and held his hands up, palms out.

"My name is Leman Russano," he called, "and this is my comrade-in-arms, Oran. It has been revealed to me that my comrade made a promise to you while I was busy elsewhere. We have come to fulfill that promise." Artemis arched an eyebrow at the respectful and formal speech. She glanced at Thalia who stood by her side, her gaze focused on the two men. The Goddess of the Hunt turned back to the men.

"We were under the impression that Oran had a large wolf with him," she said. "Where is it?"

"_He_ died," Oran replied, emphasizing the pronoun. "_Fenris_ died." The bluntness of the man's response shocked the Hunters. Artemis blinked in surprise and looked to see similar expressions on Annabeth and Thalia's respective faces. She once again turned back to the men.

"I am sorry to hear that," Artemis said half-heartedly. "Would you please come in? I have several questions for you."

"We would be honored," Leman replied, inclining his head. "Lead the way." Artemis turned and beckoned for Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico to accompany her. The maiden goddess hadn't walked two steps when there was a loud cough behind her. Frowning, the Goddess of the Hunt turned back one final time to her new guests. It was Oran who spoke.

"Are they gonna put up their arms?" the blue clothed man asked. "Or do I have to walk around in fear of getting my arse skewered by some 'Defender of Feminine Virtue?'" Artemis chuckled while several of her Hunters murmured indignantly.

"Lower your weapons, girls," Artemis ordered, looking around at those present before returning her gaze to the two men. "You will come to no harm whilst here. However, I am going to at least place a guard around you so that you don't get any ideas. Is that understood?" Oran stepped forward, probably to speak again, but was forestalled by Leman. The white-haired man placed a hand on Oran's shoulder and pulled him back.

"We understand," Leman replied, a smile stretching his face. Annabeth watched as the Hunters lowered their bows and moved to perform other duties around camp while four senior hunters remained to guard the two strange men. The daughter of Athena stood and looked on in silence as the four Hunters led Oran and Leman after Artemis to begin their 'appointment'. It was only after the group had almost reached the Command Tent did Annabeth realize that she had the greatest desire to know just who these men were. When she did, she blinked in surprise and broke into a swift jog that carried her to the command tent and her companions of two years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My chapters are getting longer…welp, at least I'm writing :D Anyways, let the 'interrogation' commence! Props to those who get the two references (that I know of).<strong>_

_**Read and Review please. I like feedback on my writing. Danke.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Questions

_**A/N – Yohohoho. Here's another chapter. After this upload, I have no idea when the next one will be. Regardless, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: Questions<strong>

_Command Tent… Hunters of Artemis Camp… Cascade Mountain Range…_

* * *

><p>Leman grimaced as he and Percy sat in the two chairs arranged to face Artemis' throne. As they had walked through the camp, they had been the source of much scrutiny from all sides. Even now, an assembly of Hunters stood just outside the tent's flaps, trying to eavesdrop on what they were calling 'the interrogation.' The son of Hephaestus rolled his eyes at the childish antics and silently thanked Fenris for his maturity and guidance. The mountain ourea wasn't as active as he had been in the early years of Leman's membership within the Brotherhood. Nowadays, Fenris just slept at the back of Leman's mind, a constant reminder of the power the old demigod could wield if he so wished. Only rarely did he access said power and when he did, he did out of desperation.<p>

Artemis turned to the two men and sat in her throne. The maiden goddess had chosen a youthful form for that meeting. Leman had to hand it to her. There was nothing truly as humiliating as being questioned by a ten year old girl with the intelligence of a being several millennia old. With a sigh, Leman put on his best smile and looked up at Artemis expectantly. Percy was lucky. The little git had a mask to hide his face so he didn't have to put on fake expressions for the sake of others.

_I'm gonna beat his arse so hard he'll bleed when he poops,_ Leman swore to himself. His bronze eyes remained light and merry despite his internal disposition.

There were six individuals in the tent; Leman, Percy, Artemis herself, two girls that looked to be in their early twenties, and a dark boy in his late teens. One of the girls stood directly to Artemis' right, obviously her Lieutenant, Thalia Grace. While Percy hadn't revealed much of his past to his comrade, Leman didn't need it. The son of Hephaestus already knew everything regarding Percy and his close friends. When the Commandants had recommended the son of Poseidon as a potential candidate, Leman had rushed to gather as much intelligence as he could on those close to Percy.

The clearing of Artemis' throat brought Leman back to reality. With almost a cursory glance, he scrutinized the blonde girl several steps to Artemis' left and blinked at the dark boy partially hidden in shadows.

_Annabeth and Nico I presume,_ Leman thought. _I wonder what they're doing here in the Hunt… Last I checked, Artemis despised men and Annabeth was cheating… Huh._

"Who are you two?" Artemis asked bluntly. Leman blinked. Honestly, he shouldn't have been surprised. He would have asked that question of someone he'd just met, but never in such a flat tone. In his peripheral vision, he saw Percy stiffen. Percy turned his head, sharing a look with Leman.

"_How much should we tell them?_" he asked mentally.

"_Nothing incriminating or detrimental to the Brotherhood,_" Leman replied. "_I'll do the talking._"

"_Understood, sah,_" Percy jibed. Leman could hear the amusement in his friend's thoughts.

"_Buzz off, pup,_" he retorted. Percy sighed aloud. The noise sounded like a death rattle as it came through his voice distorter.

"We are part of a very exclusive, very understating group of men that serve the interests of the Earth and those living on her," Percy explained. "Unless I am given more authority on this matter, I won't speak further." Artemis crossed her arms and frowned.

"What keeps you from speaking?" she asked. "Some power? A curse? An oath?"

"All of the above," Leman spoke up. "Our patron made sure that if we were ever captured, we'll never be able to reveal who they are." The maiden goddess arched an eyebrow at the explanation.

"Can you tell me what will happen if you try?" Leman shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he confessed. "It varies from person to person. It's quite possible that if I said our patron's name I could explode in a shower of rainbow sparkles and cotton candy." The three demigods with Artemis giggled and chuckled. A small smile curved Artemis' lips.

"Very well. If you insist," she said. "What is your purpose?"

"As in right now?" Percy asked. "Or our overall mission as members of our order?"

"Both."

"Right now, we're hunting down monsters to bring back to the more scholarly members of our order," Percy said. "We aren't exactly bookish. As for overall purpose, we protect the world as a whole. Unlike the selfish Olympians." Leman couldn't help but flinch at Percy's barb. He could see the disbelief in Artemis' eyes as well as those of her companions.

"Why do you say the Olympians are selfish?" Thalia asked. Percy swung his head to the daughter of Zeus. Leman cringed. He knew what Percy was doing. The son of Hephaestus had been on the receiving end of Percy's hard green glare many times before now. And he always shivered at the power the young demigod possessed.

"I know you," Percy said, addressing Thalia. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. You of all people should know how the gods treat _all_ beings on Earth: with contempt. We seek to protect everything on, under, and over the Earth." Leman blinked in surprise. He had never heard Percy talk so passionately about the Olympian gods before. The questioners were surprised as well. Silence fell in the tent until Artemis broke it.

"So does that mean you're demigods? You talk as if you are."

"Yes. We are." Artemis raised her eyebrows at this in surprise.

"Will you answer questions about your parents?" she asked. Leman spoke this time.

"No," he stated flatly. "Next." Thalia spoke.

"Will you ever take that mask off?" she queried. Percy shook his head.

"Not without good reason," he responded. "Next." Nico piped up.

"Where's Percy Jackson?"

The command tent went quiet at Nico's unexpected question. All eyes turned to Nico, but the son of Hades only met one gaze: Percy's. Of course, he didn't know that. He just knew the emerald-eyed youth as 'Oran.' And Leman was certain that Percy would want it to stay that way until he was ready. If ever.

"He died, didn't he?" Percy said harshly. "Eaten by some wolf is what I heard." Leman tried to keep his face passive. Physically, he succeeded, but inside, he was a swirling tsunami of dumbfounded emotion. The son of Hephaestus was stunned to hear Percy talk like that, particularly about himself. His surprise increased exponentially when Percy waved his hand dismissively and continued.

"I hope he stayed in Elysium instead of choosing Rebirth," Percy drawled, his voice all the more harsh as it came through the distorter. "The guy lives through conflicts with the Giants and the Titans but he bites it via wolf? Sad." Leman knew what Percy was doing. He was making Oran and Percy different people in the eyes of the three girls and one boy. It was a smart move on Percy's part. But it was also risky. Most people didn't like hearing bad things about people they cared about. Either ranting or drama ensued. It was the latter.

Leman looked up as Annabeth choked back a sob and darted through the tent flap. Thalia shot Percy a furious look before following after her friend. Artemis eyed Percy grimly, probably thinking of the best way to cause him pain. Nico just stood there, pale and shivering.

"I think you coming here was not the best of ideas," Artemis said bluntly. Leman knew Percy was smirking behind his mask. _Gods, I want to punch him._ He could get exceptionally irrational at times. He probably felt _sooo_ very pleased with himself.

"Now hold on," Leman said, standing. "I think this was actually a good idea. But I can see now-" He directed a glare at Percy. "-that someone is a little punchy and needs a nap. So if you'll excuse me, I'll go tuck him in." Percy stiffened and looked up at Leman, fear evident in his emerald green eyes. Artemis and Nico looked on in puzzlement, not exactly sure what Leman meant. Leman gave a tight smile and rapped Percy hard on the crown of his head, channeling some of his strength into the blow. The young man shivered and went limp. He would not be amused when he woke up. Artemis and Nico blinked in surprise at how fast Leman had moved. Then, they both gasped.

Percy had risen from his seat, his body still limp. What was confusing was the faint blue aura that shimmered around his hunched form. Then he spoke.

"**My apologies,**" Percy's mouth said. "**My host can be rather difficult at times. I hope he caused no disruption.**"

"Oh, he's fine, Orcan," Leman replied, waving his stinging hand. "The lad was just a wee bit of a pain. Nothing new." Artemis and Nico stared at Percy's limp form with a mixture of awe and horror. Orcan chuckled through Percy's mouth.

"**He keeps much emotion pent up inside of him,**" the mountain ourea mused. "**You should let him off the leash every so often. It might do the lad some good.**" Leman chuckled.

"Perhaps," he agreed, finally noticing the looks he and Percy's unconscious body were getting. "Oh, my apologies. Lady Artemis, this is Orcan. Orcan, the Lady Artemis." Percy's body unbent and straightened so that he looked directly at the maiden goddess.

"**It is an honor,**" he said. "**It is rare to see a goddess amongst the mountains these days.**" Artemis cocked an eyebrow at Percy.

"You speak as if you are one of them," she said slowly. "One of the mountains I mean." Percy bobbed his head from side to side.

"**In a roundabout fashion, yes,**" Percy's mouth said. "**I am.**" Leman stiffened and shot a concerned look at Percy's Orcan-inhabited body. Orcan turned Percy's head to face Leman with those vibrant green eyes.

"**The Commandants have given us their permission to speak, Brother,**" Orcan informed. "**Lord Oure comes even as we speak.**" The mountain ourea turned Percy's head back to the Goddess of the Hunt. Artemis blinked at the mention of Oure's name.

"The Lord of the Mountains?" she whispered softly. "What has he to do with this?"

"**He is my Lord and overseer,**" Orcan replied. "**I am the mountain ourea of the tallest mountain in the Pacific Ocean. All mountains are under Oure's protection and are part of his domain. It is my honor to serve the Brotherhood he helped to forge.**" Artemis couldn't help herself as she gaped in stunned surprise at Percy's body.

"He has awakened?" she asked, almost fearfully. Had he been alone, Leman would have laughed at the goddess' reaction. Instead he remained silent.

"**The Lord was never asleep to begin with,**" Orcan replied. "**Merely silent and unobtrusive. Kronos believed him to have faded, leaving the ourea alone to defend their domains. Imagine the surprise Kronos received when he attempted to take our mountains by force. We are a staunch breed.**" Artemis gulped.

"Does the Lord of the Mountains mean to do us harm?" she queried. Leman blinked as Orcan chuckled through Percy.

"**Fear not, my lady,**" Orcan assured. "**We are on the same side in this most interesting time. I believe Oure will be able to explain better than I.**" The ground trembled and a face appeared in the earth. Its obsidian eyes sparkled with intelligence as it angled itself to see the Goddess of the Hunt.

"Lady Artemis," Oure rumbled. "Allow me to enlighten this discussion."

* * *

><p><em>Training Grounds… Hunters of Artemis Camp… Cascade Mountain Range…<em>

Thalia bent over and panted from the exertion of running. Annabeth had left the tent swiftly, too swiftly for Thalia to catch up. But the daughter of Zeus already knew where her friend was headed: the Training Grounds. Oran had hit on a severely touchy subject for Annabeth. And somehow, Thalia knew that the strange man was aware of the pain he had evoked for Annabeth. Cursing under her breath, Thalia straightened and cast her gaze around, looking for the telltale blonde hair belonging to Annabeth. The sudden thud of an object hitting the ground assisted in Thalia's search. She walked around a pile of combat dummies near a storage tent and stopped. There was Annabeth, her golden ponytail whipping around her neck while sweat beaded on her skin as she punched a hanging bag over and over and over.

Thalia stepped closer and opened her mouth to speak but Annabeth beat her to it.

"Don't, Thals," the daughter of Athena grunted. "Not now please. Just…don't talk." Thalia let her mouth close and she rolled her eyes. Her pixie cut black hair bounced gently as she trotted over to stand behind the bag Annabeth was wailing on and put her weight against it, providing a steady surface for Annabeth to punch. The sweat-stained girl frowned at her friend. Thalia shrugged and rolled her eyes as if to say, 'Hey, I'm not speaking. What more do you want?' A small, thin smile touched Annabeth's lips as she continued to demolish the punching bag.

"He reminds me of him, y'know," Annabeth muttered, grunting as she threw a swift jab to the punching bag. "Appearance wise at least." Thalia nodded, remaining silent. She was obviously referring to Oran. Annabeth punched the bag a few more times before speaking again.

"I mean, he has Percy's hair," she explained, "and I'm pretty sure I'd recognize those seaweed green eyes anywhere. But how he talks is so…_not_ Percy. It's like someone took the Percy that I loved and took away all the things that made him Percy." A suggestion rose to Thalia's lips but she respected her friend and remained silent. Annabeth gave the bag a few rapid punches before stopping, gasping for breath. She raised her arms over her head and rested her forearms on her forehead.

"I really do hope that Percy is still alive," she whispered. "I just hope that _he_ isn't him." Thalia didn't say anything as she walked around and placed her hands on Annabeth's shoulders. Her eyes seemed to ask, 'can I talk now? Or are you gonna keep wallowing?' Annabeth giggled and embraced the daughter of Zeus.

"You can talk now," she said, a smile touching her lips for the first time since leaving the command tent. Thalia squeezed her friend and withdrew, holding Annabeth at arm's length.

"Why don't you keep pestering him until he gives in and talks?" she asked. "He spoke like he knew old Kelp Head." A frown creased Annabeth's face and she stepped away from Thalia's grasp.

"I can't do that," she countered, unhooking the punching bag from its holster. "I'd seem either like a sappy girlfriend who doesn't know how to move on or a pestering bitch. Besides, I want proof that Percy is dead before I start making accusations." Thalia crossed her arms under her breasts and shifted her weight to one foot as she watched the daughter of Athena roll the punching bag back into the storage tent. She opened her mouth to make a suggestion but was beaten once more by Annabeth.

"And yes," Annabeth said, "I want your help." A smile split Thalia's face.

"You know me so well," she chided. Annabeth laughed as she closed the tent flap.

"Of course I do," the blonde giggled. "You're my best friend."

The two girls made their way out of the Training Area towards the cook tent for lunch, talking animatedly about things that had nothing to do with Percy. Thalia blinked in surprise when she noticed that Annabeth had frozen mid-stride.

"What?" she asked curiously, turning to look at Annabeth. The blonde didn't respond as she looked at the Command Tent. Thalia followed her friend's gaze and gaped in awe. Standing outside of the Command Tent, surrounded by a ring of Hunters, was Artemis, Nico, Leman, Oran, and a ten foot tall stone being. Wasting no time, Annabeth and Thalia rushed over to the knot of Hunters and shoved their way through.

"Ah," Artemis said, still in her ten year old form. "They've returned. Lord Oure, this my Lieutenant, Thalia Grace, and my strategist, Annabeth Chase." Thalia and Annabeth gazed up in awe at the stone behemoth. Its rust-colored eyes that seemed so much like Leman's twinkled with amusement and intelligence as it inclined its head to the two girls.

"It is an honor," Oure rumbled. Thalia and Annabeth stood gaping for several moments before formality returned and the pair knelt. While they were loath to bow to their parents, bowing to such an old being as Oure was required. They cringed and looked up at the being when it sighed in exasperation.

"Please," it boomed, "do not bow to me. It reminds me too much of my nephew." Hesitantly, Annabeth and Thalia stood.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth asked, being the first to reacquire her voice. Oure chuckled, shaking the ground. Several of the Hunters squeaked at the tremors beneath them.

"I came here only to enlighten the Goddess of the Hunt," Oure replied. "And to check in on two of my best pupils." He gestured to Leman and Oran beside him.

"Enlighten about what?" Thalia asked.

"Their purpose here," Oure said. "I will let them explain if they so wish. They are not bound to give you an explanation."

"What should I do about Oran?" Leman asked. Oure shrugged.

"Teach him a lesson," the old being suggested. "He is getting rather out of hand lately. Let him off-leash for some exercise." Leman groaned.

"I already do that," he whined. "Even after running cross-country, he can still wipe the ground with me." Annabeth and Thalia stared in awe as Oure chuckled but more so at the familiarity with which Leman and Oure spoke to each other. They obviously knew each other for some time to speak in such a fashion.

"Young Russano," Oure chuckled. "You are an intelligent and resourceful man. Think of something. You are good at that." The stone being turned to Artemis and inclined its head.

"Now, I have spent too much time here. I shall depart. You may tell your father of our conversation. I expect it of you. But be warned: my students will not take kindly to being attacked merely because Little Zeus feels threatened. I assure you they will not cause trouble for you." Those present, save Leman and Oran, stared up at Oure in shock and awe, astounded by his warning. Without another word, the Mountain Lord disintegrated into a cloud of dust and melted into the ground. Silence reigned in the camp as no one moved. Finally, Artemis cleared her throat.

"Annabeth, Thalia," she ordered. "You two come with me. We need to discuss the specifics of Leman and Oran's stay. The rest of you, back to your duties. Nico, please alert Hades. I intend to call a Council meeting when I have finished with Annabeth and Thalia." Annabeth and Thalia blinked.

"Wait, what?" Thalia said. "Are they staying here?" She jerked a thumb at the wrestling Oran and Leman with a look of disgust on her face. The maiden goddess nodded.

"They will house on the outskirts of the camp as lookouts," she explained. "Oure has been so kind as to let me requisition them for the time being."

"Why?" Annabeth asked. "Why do they have to stay?" Artemis turned and strode towards the Command Tent as regally as a ten year old could walk.

"Because," Artemis snapped, "as loath as I am to admit this, they are skilled. And we need warriors such as them to keep our Hunters safe. I hate it just as much as you do, but we will have to bear it. Now come. We have much to discuss." Annabeth and Thalia shared a look before trailing after the maiden goddess. Nico stayed where he stood for some time, watching the wrestling men. He had to admit, Oran seemed very familiar. Shaking his head, Nico dismissed the thought. He would find some way to get the truth out of Oran. He knew the youth was hiding something. And he intended to find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eeyup. Drama. It happens. Now to bond the group. Oh joy :P<strong>_

_**Read and Review please. I like feedback on my work.**_

_**INQ abscond!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Banter

_**A/N - Okay, fine. I'll try to upload as often as I can but procrastination is an issue. Don't blame me, I write in spurts and sprints, not long endurance marathons. Anyways, I digress. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: Banter<strong>

_Hunters of Artemis Camp… Cascade Mountain Ranges… One week after Oure speaks to Artemis…_

* * *

><p>Annabeth twisted her face into an irritated grimace as she walked through the camp with a tray of steaming food clutched in her hands. She wasn't annoyed over the fact that she was basically Leman and Oran's guide and observer, but she was insulted at having to bring the men's food to them. Honestly, it was as if she was a maid instead of the prime researcher of new monsters. It had been a week since the two men had been put under Artemis' command by Oure and things couldn't be more awkward.<p>

Leman and Oran never entered the camp, not even to make reports about their findings. They either caught the attention of one of the camp's guards, asking for them to bring Annabeth or Thalia out to where they housed, or they sent one of Leman's mechanical ravens with a note of the day's events directly to Artemis. On the first day that Leman had sent one of his ravens with the day's report, Annabeth had asked why he had chosen the names Muninn and Huginn for the constructs. The young man had chuckled and said, 'I like Norse Mythology. If I had a choice, I would rather have been born in those ancient times instead of when I was originally.' His words had come across as those of someone who had lived a great deal, but whenever Annabeth had tried pressing him, Leman always changed the subject. The pair certainly were great enigmas.

It was obvious that Leman was a son of Hephaestus though. The craftsmanship on his ravens was intricate and incredible, and the housing he had constructed was nigh impossible to breach. The only time the two men left their housing was to go on patrol or receive their meals. Aside from that, Leman and Oran kept to themselves. The only company they truly felt comfortable with was their own. Every so often, Nico would pop in and spend an hour or so chatting with Leman and Oran, trying to make them feel more comfortable. He too was in on the scheme with Thalia and Annabeth to find out more, but his progress was little better than their own.

The daughter of Athena ground her teeth when she noticed Thalia jogging towards her. Thalia smiled and fell into step beside her friend.

"Bringing the babies their breakfast, mom?" she teased cheerfully. Annabeth fumed.

"Buzz off," she growled, coming to a stop as she waited for a pair of Hunters carrying a table to pass. Thalia giggled.

"Aw, c'mon," she crooned. "You don't mean that."

"Sure I do," Annabeth countered, walking through the main gate to where Leman and Oran had made their home. Despite being displeased with the two men, Annabeth couldn't help but be impressed by their abode.

Standing at the base of a massive tree was a small cottage crafted from a sort of dull metal that made the structure blend in with its surroundings. It wasn't large, being only about eight feet tall and had an area of about 30 square feet. Nonetheless, it was simple, yet elegant. Twisting runes had been etched into the surface of the house as decoration and several gems were embedded at intermittent intervals. When asked about their purpose, Leman had waved his hand dismissively and said they were, 'light sources.' Annabeth didn't believe him.

Leman sat on the little house's roof, a beverage can held loosely in his right hand. He wore his usual one piece suit like he did any other day, but today his white hair was unbound and fluttered in the morning breeze. He looked down at the approaching pair and smiled.

"Top o' the mournin' to ye," he called cheerfully, slipping into an Irish brogue. Annabeth smiled tightly at the man's usual morning greeting and stopped several feet from the cottage. Her brow furrowed when she noticed the can in Leman's hand.

"You drink V8?" she asked curiously. "In the morning?" Leman nodded.

"Eeyup," he replied, drifting back into his normal timbre as he guzzled his vegetable juice. Annabeth cringed.

"But it's like 70% salt," she said. Leman frowned and looked at the can.

"38%," he corrected. Annabeth mimed gagging, much to Thalia's amusement.

Straightening, Annabeth indicated the tray in her hands. "I brought you two breakfast." Leman arched an eyebrow and leapt gracefully down from the roof.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," he chimed.

"Yeah," Annabeth muttered. "I really wish I didn't."

"No really," Leman said, a frown clouding his face. "You shouldn't have. Oran and I are big boys. We can get our own breakfast." Annabeth looked at Thalia as she arched an eyebrow. She looked back at Leman.

"But Artemis-"

"I thank the Lady Artemis for her hospitality," Leman interrupted, inclining his head respectfully, "but we are self-sufficient, thank you very much."

"Then why did Artemis offer to have Annabeth bring you breakfast?" Thalia piped up. Leman snorted.

"I have a suspicion," Leman replied, taking the tray. "Probably has to do with something about her not liking men in her camp of virtuous maids. It's a common rumor, but I don't know. It could be false." Thalia rolled her eyes and smiled. Annabeth grinned at the man's humor. Leman turned to the tree that the small house was beside and looked up into its branches.

"Oran!" he barked. "Breakfast!"

"Toss it up!" was the distorted reply. Leman snorted.

"Nuh-uh," Leman said. "You bring your lazy arse down here or you're going hungry until lunch."

"I can always go hunt something."

"And I won't help. You know I'm the better hunter. C'mon down." There was an exasperated sigh and a dark form plummeted down from the branches, landing with a clang on the house.

Annabeth and Thalia giggled at the banter between the two men. They obviously knew each other very well to be able to argue about food. Oran wore a sleeveless shirt today, baring his muscular arms to the brisk weather. The hems of his dark long pants flapped around his bare feet as he leapt from the top of the house onto the solid ground. After he straightened from his crouch and dusted himself off, he trotted over to the trio. Annabeth noted with a small pang of disappointment that Oran's mask remained secured to his face, concealing his features. When he drew close enough, he reached out his hand to take a slice of toast from the tray. What happened next was almost too fast for Thalia or Annabeth to see.

Leman's free hand whipped up from his side and caught the back of Oran's head. The resulting smack sent the young man reeling to one side, disoriented. Annabeth blinked. Leman's hand had been a blur. It was a miracle that she had seen the strike. Turning to her left, she saw the same awestruck look on Thalia's face. Evidently, she too had seen the strike, but only just. They turned to the two men, curious to know the purpose behind the action.

"How many times," Leman snapped, waving his hand at the reeling Oran, "have I told you not to jump on our shelter? It isn't easy getting those dents out, believe me." Oran snorted and waved his hand, recovered from the strike to the head.

"Oh please," he drawled, his voice distorted, another thing that disappointed Annabeth. "The things you make could stand up against a titan sitting on it. I couldn't put a dent in that even if I tried." Leman's hand shot out again, but Oran was expecting it this time. Instead of receiving a smack to the back of the head, he ducked and slid under the attack, as well as the tray Leman held. Oran's hand snaked up as he passed and snatched away several slices of toast. Thalia and Annabeth watched in silent awe as Oran darted further out of Leman's reach before scaling a different tree and disappearing into its thick foliage.

"Meh you," Leman snarled at his departed colleague. "I'll beat you senseless in sparring later."

"Like to see you try," was the reply. "Rikard and Illario are already out for my blood." Leman snorted.

"Yeah, you really gave 'em a once over at the cave," he chortled. Annabeth frowned at the mention of the two men that had rudely addressed her, Thalia, and Nico that day by the cave. Surely, Leman hadn't been there. But he spoke as if he had.

"How'd you hear about Rikard and Illario?" the daughter of Athena asked innocently. Leman paused as he chewed on his food. He swallowed.

"Oran told me," he said smoothly. "I'm his Brother. I'd punch him if he didn't tell me his troubles." Annabeth arched an eyebrow, not entirely convinced. Thalia looked between the two of them nervously and coughed.

"So," she piped up, "are we gonna get a tour of your secret hideout?" Over the week they had been there, Leman and Oran had revealed a small amount of personal information regarding the order they served. All Annabeth knew was from Artemis who had learned that the two men were part of a Brotherhood devoted to protecting all those who lived on the Earth. Leman shoved a croissant into his mouth and frowned. He chewed for several seconds before swallowing.

"Which one?" he asked. Thalia's eyes swelled.

"You have two?" she asked incredulously. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her friend's immaturity. Leman bobbed his head from side to side.

"The Brotherhood has three Strongholds," he elaborated, his frown evaporating. "One in the United States, and two overseas. We're all over the globe…in a way. Archimedes is the Head Scholar at the one here in the U.S." Annabeth cocked her head.

"Do you mean _the_ Archimedes?" she asked. Leman snorted.

"Of course not," he replied. "Archer isn't _that_ old. Yeesh." Annabeth nodded silently in understanding and shared a look with Thalia.

"How old is Oran?" Thalia asked. Leman's frown reappeared.

"I'm not against questions," he said slowly, "but why the sudden interest in some of the most guarded secrets of the Brotherhood? It isn't exactly polite." Annabeth smiled kindly.

"Well, we just know so little about you and were hoping to get to know you better," she replied. Leman twisted his face into a scowl.

"Why not ask Oran himself?" he offered. "I'm sure that if you bug him enough he'll finally give in." Annabeth shook her head.

"He won't," she stated. "We thought it'd be easier to just ask you." Leman shrugged, taking another bite of food. He was silent as he chewed and swallowed.

"Smart move," he mused. "Doesn't mean I'll talk."

"I think you will," Annabeth promised. "I mean, teams are built on trust and knowledge of your teammates." The young man paused as he went to take another bite.

"What makes you think we're a team?" he asked curiously. Annabeth shrugged.

"Oure seemed like he wanted us to get along to work towards a similar goal," the daughter of Athena pointed out. "At least, that's what I think." Leman arched an eyebrow and flared a nostril as he considered the blonde girl. After a moment, he switched his gaze to Thalia.

"And you agree?" he asked.

"Yup," Thalia replied simply. Leman continued looking at Thalia for several seconds before he sighed and shoved a hardboiled egg down his gullet.

"He is stubborn, I'll tell you that much," he allowed, mumbling around his cheek of food. "He likes to keep to himself when he isn't working. Good warrior, good man. He may not be my brother in blood, but he is in name. I would do anything for him." Annabeth and Thalia stood there, imagining just what kind of man Oran could be…or was.

"Yo!" Oran called from the tree opposite them. "I can see movement in the underbrush about a click to the west! It's causing quite a stir for the animals! It's probably a new gen monster!" Annabeth blinked.

"A click?" she queried, looking to Leman in surprise. "How can he see something a click away?" The man trotted to the door to his and Oran's shelter, opened the door, and walked inside.

"Binoculars," he called over his shoulder. "By now, you've probably deduced that I'm a son of Hephaestus. Well done. Props to you."

"Does your dad know about you?" Thalia asked.

"Nope," Leman chortled as he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. "He has no idea I'm alive." Annabeth and Thalia gaped in surprise.

"Why?" they chorused. Leman scowled at the two girls and cracked his knuckles.

"How about this," he said gruffly, "if you two manage to capture whatever that thing was that Oran saw, I will let you ask three questions." Annabeth snorted.

"You won't answer them," she grumbled. Leman's eyes flashed.

"Let me finish," he grouched. "I will let you ask three questions that I will answer truthfully. But first, you gotta capture that thing before Oran does."

"How?!" Thalia squeaked. "He defeated a razorback singlehandedly! How are we gonna capture a new monster on our own?" Leman smiled, revealing sharp canines.

"You're two intelligent and resourceful young women," he replied. "I'm sure you can figure something out." He left them there, gawking in surprise at his compliment as he sprinted away. Oran landed beside him and the pair took off after the new monster.

"Was that a compliment?" Thalia asked after a few seconds. Annabeth shrugged, her eyes still glued to the spot in the trees that Oran and Leman had disappeared into.

"I think it was," she responded. Silence followed.

"I think we should start running now," Thalia urged.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "We get three truthful answers from him if we capture whatever it was." Without another word, the two girls raced off after the two men, driven towards a goal that they both desired.

* * *

><p><em>London, England, United Kingdom…Palace of Westminster…<em>_Elizabethan Tower..._

"Ugh! I'm BORED!"

"Quiet yourself, Seamus. It would be unwise to alert the Bobbies to our presence. Citizens are not generally allowed to stand at the top of the Elizabethan Tower." Brittles gazed out at the city stretching out before him on to the horizon. The midday sun had just started to slip from its noonday peak and was beginning to cast hazy shadows across the ground. Seamus sat on the lip of an edge hanging over the street that sat far below them, kicking his legs like a carefree child.

"I'm still bored!" the boy hissed, this time more quietly. Brittles sighed and replaced his tea cup on his saucer and placed the setting on the small table beside his comfy chair.

"Why don't you go to your lab?" the old man suggested. "You always feel refreshed and calm when you experiment." Sean groaned and lay back, folding his arms under his head as he stared up at the blue sky above.

"I've made over a score of monsters in two years," he chortled. "I doubt the wee demigods have discovered all of them or have even learnt how to counter them." Brittles picked up the newspaper on the table and snapped it open, scanning the first page.

"Do not underestimate them," the old man warned. "They may not be intelligent, but they do have the blessings of their parents. Something that you must be wary of." The boy scoffed.

"I'll believe that if they kill my latest project," he snorted. "Although, something has been going after my earlier creations. I suspect someone powerful enough to capture and possibly study them has appeared. A demigod?" Brittles shrugged and turned a page of his newspaper.

"I do not believe a mortal would have the facilities to accomplish such an act," the old man mused. Sean laughed.

"Except for you of course," he joked. Brittles lowered his paper, a smile twisting his lips.

"True," he admitted. "But I am special. Unlike the others." Sean sat up and turned to his mentor, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Will you ever tell me who 'the others' are?" he asked. The smile of Brittles' face widened and his raised his paper, resuming his reading.

"I highly doubt it," the old man allowed. "But, if the Olympians fail to bring the Trickster to me, I will tell you." With a groan of exasperation, Sean lay back again.

"You never tell me anything," he mumbled. Brittles' chuckled.

"Only when it is for your own good," he replied, turning another page. "By the way, have you heard anything from your latest creation?" Sean nodded, a yawn stretching jaw.

"One was killed about two weeks ago by two rather powerful individuals," he explained. "They might have been demigods, but I am not sure. Its mate managed to kill or at least fatally injure them." Paper ruffled.

"Anything else?" Brittles inquired.

"Nope," Sean replied. "The-" He froze, his eyes widening as he stared at the horizon in silence. Brittles lowered his paper, a frown emphasizing the wrinkles in his skin.

"Sean?" he asked. "What is it?" Sean swallowed as he rose, his eyes haunted.

"The mate," he croaked. "It was killed. Crushed under a significant volume of earth in the Northwestern corner of the United States. It spoke to its killer before it died and managed to catch a glimpse of them." Brittles' frown deepened as he placed the newspaper on the table and leaned forward curiously.

"What did it see?"

"A wolf and a man," Sean reported. "The wolf smelled of iron and fire while the man smelled of the sea. That is all I can glean from its last thoughts." Brittles arched an eyebrow at the description.

"I think you should go back to your experimenting," he suggested. Sean nodded and rocked to his feet, lurching dangerously close to the precipice of the tower.

"Yes," he agreed. "I think I should." With that, he turned to the door into the tower and disappeared through it. Brittles sighed again and took up his newspaper, snapping it open.

"Things are going to be interesting from here on in," the old man stated to himself. He picked up his tea cup and sipped at it, smacking his lips in satisfaction. A smile broke across his face. Everything was going as planned. _Precisely_ as planned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ooooooh. 'Nother look at the baddies :3 Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Competition to come :D<em>**

**_Please read and review. I like feedback on my writing._**

**_INQ abscond!_**


End file.
